DOOR
by Mibicci
Summary: Joey hat Probleme in der Schule und zu Hause. Seine Noten sinken rapide, sein Vater ist ein nicht zu stoppender Alkoholiker und Seto mischt sich mehr als ungefragt in sein Leben ein... SxJ, hurtcomfort & Slash, please review oo
1. Möp 1

** MÖP 1 **

Die Schulglocke klingelte und verkündete somit das Ende der ersten Stunde dieses sonnigen Freitagmorgens. Der Lehrer verlies den Klassenraum und Anzu beugte sich zu ihrem Freund Yugi herüber, der nur einen Platz weiter saß.

„Joey ist immer noch nicht da...", sagte sie beunruhigt zu ihrem stachelköpfigen Freund. „Der hat bestimmt nur wieder verschlafen...", erklärte Honda, der inzwischen dazu getreten war. „Meinst du wirklich? Ich meine...er ist nun echt der letzte, der es sich leisten könnte Unterricht zu verpassen...", wollte das Mädchen wissen. „Er ist halt n Morgenmuffel...", lächelte Yugi, „Du kennst ihn doch...". „Auf jeden Fall kommt er schon wieder zu spät.", schimpfte Anzu nun, durch die Worte ihrer Freunde erleichtert. „Das gibt sicher Ärger!", gab Bakura seinen Beitrag zum Gespräch. „Ach was, nichts was unser Joey nicht überstehen könnte...", grinste Honda und knuffte seinen weißhaarigen Kumpanen.

Gelangweilt lauschte Seto Kaiba dem Gespräch des versammelten Kindergartens.

Na ja, war ja nicht das erste mal, dass Joey Wheeler nicht pünktlich zum Unterricht erschien, dachte er bei sich. Selbst wenn die Flohschleuder mal da war, wohnte er gedanklich scheinbar nie so ganz dem Unterricht bei, was im übrigen nicht nur Kaiba aufgefallen war, sondern auch so ziemlich sämtlichen Lehrern. Aber was sollte man auch anderes von diesem Köter erwarten...? Kaiba schnaubte verächtlich.

Die nächste Stunde hatte begonnen, die Lehrkraft wollte zur Begrüßung ansetzen und Kaiba seinerseits wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Notebook zu wenden, als Joey hastig in die Klasse hineingestolpert kam. „Ah, Mr. Wheeler, wieder mal zu spät?", hakte der Lehrer genervt nach. Von besagtem kam lediglich ein kurzes Nicken, denn er war zu sehr außer Atem, als dass er hätte ihm hätte antworten können. Mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung seines Platzes schickte Lehrer-chan Joey auf ebendiesen und wandte sich nun zu seiner heißgeliebten Tafel um.

Seto beobachtete, wie sich das Hündchen zu seinem Platz schleppte und bemerkte dabei den Bluterguss, der sich in blauen, roten und violetten Tönen auf Joeys Wangenknochen abzeichnete, aber halb von Joeys langen goldenen Haarstränen verdeckt wurde. Der Blondschopf tauschte ein Lächeln mit seinen Freunden aus und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz, der übrigens weit vorne war, so dass die Lehrer ihn im Auge behalten konnten. Auch Seto hatte so gute Sicht auf den kleinen Kläffer und konnte ihn von seinem Tisch aus gut beobachten.

//Nicht, dass ich diese Flohschleuder jemals beobachten würde.//, fügte er allerdings gedanklich dazu und senkte seinen Blick wieder hinunter auf seinen Laptop.

Eine ermüdende Schulstunde später drehte sich Joey zu seinen Freunden um, um diese erst einmal richtig zu begrüßen. „Morgen, Alter! Na, wieder nich aus den Federn rausgekommen?", grinste Honda und knuffte den Blonden, der ebenfalls grinste und „Yo" antwortete. Anzu wuschelte ihm durch das Haar: „Tja, so ist unser Joey eben..." Yugi für seinen Teil hatte inzwischen Joeys Wange bemerkt und blickte diese verstört an: „Was hast du denn da gemacht...?" „Eh...also da...ehm da bin ich unglücklich gestürzt. Ihr wisst schon, bin halt gestolpert. Is nur halb so wild, Leute.", antwortete er auf die besorgten Blicke der anderen, deren Gesichter sich prompt wieder aufhellten. „Du bist echt'n Tollpatsch, Joey!", scherzte Honda und schlug Joey leicht auf den Rücken. Niemand bemerkte wie Joey kurz zusammenzuckte als hätte er Schmerzen...

Niemand außer Kaiba, doch was kümmerte es ihn schon ob Wheeler es wieder mal geschafft hatte sich beinahe alle Knochen dank seiner Unfähigkeit zu brechen? Er würde einen Teufel tun sich um diesen Idioten zu sorgen. Er? Niemals. Schließlich war er Seto Kaiba...Ein selbstbewusster, gutaussehender und verdammt reicher, junger Mann... ,der gerade jetzt am liebsten seinen Kopf immer und immer wieder auf die Tischplatte vor ihm geschlagen hätte. Natürlich tat er das nicht. Ein Kaiba zerlegte keine Schultische mit Hilfe seiner Schädelknochen...  
Er wusste genau das Wheeler ihm egal ein sollte und dennoch machte er ihn verrückt. Noch konnte er es jedoch leugnen, also nahm er sich zusammen und folgte dem Unterricht.

5 Schulstunden und einiges an Beherrschung später erhob sich Seto Kaiba und packte seine Unterlagen zusammen, um endlich das Schulgebäude verlassen zu können. Er seufzte ungesehen. Dass er überhaupt noch zur Schule ging war eine reine Formalität. Seine Zukunft war schließlich schon gesichert, aber einen Schulabschluss sollte er wohl trotzdem machen...Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Kaiba wahr, dass Joey und seine Freunde ebenfalls dem Strom aus Schülern folgten und versuchten so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich um sich mit ihren Freunden irgendwo zu treffen oder so etwas...Kaiba hatte weder Zeit, noch Lust sich vorzustellen, was wohl der Kindergarten in seiner Freizeit trieb. Schließlich hatte er ein Imperium zu leiten!

Gerade wollte auch er sich aus dem Klassenraum begeben, da rief die Lehrerin, die er in der letzten Stunde gehabt hatte, ihn und - Oh Wunder - Joey Wheeler zurück. Erneut seufzte Kaiba, ging dann aber gewohnt elegant auf das Pult seiner Mathe- und Klassenlehrerin zu, um zu beobachten, dass Joey, wie ein verängstigter Hund, ebenfalls dazu geschlichen kam. Tja Joey hatte wohl auch Grund zu Angst, denn heute hatte er wieder mal in so gut wie allen Fächern, inklusive Mathe, die Hausaufgaben nicht dabei gehabt. „Ich wollte mit euch beiden über etwas reden...", begann die Frau vor ihnen. „Es handelt sich um deine Leistungen Joey. Du lässt einfach immer mehr nach. Du kommst ständig zu spät, wenn du überhaupt kommst. Nie ist dein Fehlen entschuldigt. Deine Noten sind im Keller und wann hast du zum letztem Mal deine Hausaufgaben gemacht? Du weißt, dass es nicht so weiter gehen kann oder?", fragte die Lehrerin behutsam aber mahnend. „...ja...", kam die Antwort eines eingeschüchterten Hundes. Seto wunderte sich ein bisschen, dass Joey das ganze einfach so hinnahm. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass der Jüngere dümmlich grinsen würde und dazu irgendeine Ausrede parat hatte. Aber nein.

Neben ihm stand ein ernst und ein wenig traurig blickendes Hündchen, das seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete. //Wen stört's...//, dachte Seto und wand sein Wort an seine Lehrerin: „Darf ich fragen, was das Ganze mit mir zu tun hat?" //Das hier verschwendet nur meine Zeit.//... „Folgendes...für Joey steht die Versetzung auf dem Spiel und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie als Klassenbester Joey Nachhilfe geben könnten. Um wenigstens seine Mathenote halbwegs zu retten..." Kaiba prustete.

Er? Wheeler Nachhilfe geben? Nicht einmal im Traum dachte er daran. „Das ist doch lächerlich!", erklärte er. „Ja! Das is überhaupt nich nötig! Wirklich! Ich streng mich bei den nächsten Examen einfach mehr an...und...", begann Joey drauflos zu faseln. Seto wollte ihm einen belustigten Blick zu werfen und eine bissige Bemerkung loswerden, doch er registrierte, dass das, was in Joeys Augen lag, irgendwie stark nach Angst aussah.

Nicht die Sorte mit der er sonst aufkam, wenn es zum Beispiel um Ärger oder Nachsitzen ging. Diese Art von Angst, die sich dort in Joeys Blick wiederspiegelte war für Seto nicht greifbar. Joey wirkte irgendwie verstört.

//Bin ich denn so schwer zu ertragen, dass er sich so davor fürchtet mit mir allein zu sein? Doch nicht wirklich, oder?//, ging es Seto durch den Kopf.

„Ich denke...Ich werde es doch versuchen...", sagte Seto und setzte dabei sein übliches bösartiges Grinsen auf. Joeys blonder Kopf drehte sich mit großen Augen Richtung Seto, der das Entsetzen darin nur zu gerne sah. „Wunderbar! Dann vereinbaren sie beide mal schön ein paar Termine. Ich wünsche frohes Schaffen!", mit diesen Worten verschloss die Lehrerin ihre Tasche. Es machte klick und ehe sie sich versahen war sie auch schon raus aus dem Klassenraum. Kaiba begab sich ebenfalls Richtung Türe und, wie erwartet, lief Joey ihm laut fluchend hinterher. Wenigstens das war wie immer.

„...Weißt du es hat nicht jeder so viel freie Zeit wie du, du Großkotz! Warum kannst du dir nicht einfach irgendwen anders suchen, den du schikanieren kannst!? Damit du's weißt, das mit der Nachhilfe vergisst du ganz schnell wieder, du reiches..." und so weiter...Joey zeterte so lange bis Kaiba seine Limousine erreicht hatte und nun eine der hinteren Türen öffnete um hinein zu steigen. Joey stand völlig außer Atem da und starrte die Fensterscheibe an, die Kaiba hinunter lies. „Morgen. Bei mir zu Hause. Wir sehn uns, Köter.", grinste er und fuhr von dannen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Joey laut und stapfte seinerseits zu Fuß nach Hause.

Er achtete nicht darauf, wie die Straßenviertel, die er durchstreifte, immer heruntergekommener und düsterer wurden, war dies doch der Weg den er fast täglich einschlug. Angekommen vor einem tristen und verlassenen, grauen Wohnblock, bei dem die Fassade bereits zu bröckeln begonnen hatte, kramte er in der Tasche seiner Jacke nach einem Schlüssel. Er öffnete die schwere Türe, bei der das untere Sichtfenster eingeschlagen war, und stieg die wenigen Stufen hoch, die ihn zu seinem Apartment führten. Schon als er die Wohnung betrat, stieg ihm der Geruch von Alkohol entgegen. „Ich bin wieder zu Hause...", verkündete er kleinlaut und lies die Türe ins Schloss fallen.

Der nächste Tag begann für Seto wie jeder andere auch. Punkt fünf klingelte sein Wecker. Sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass es Samstag war stand er auf und suchte sich seinen Weg ins Badezimmer, das an sein großes und lichtdurchflutetes Zimmer anschloss. Er schlug sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und blickte dann, die Hände auf das Waschbecken vor ihm gestützt in den Spiegel. Ihm entgegen blickten zwei kalte, blaue Augen. Er wand den Blick ab und zog sich an, um die langen leeren Gänge seines Hauses entlang zu gehen, auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dabei kam er an der Türe vorbei, hinter der Mokuba immer noch schlummerte. Leicht musste er lächeln bei dem Gedanken an Mokuba, der wahrscheinlich gerade sein Kissen umarmte und im Schlaf vor sich hinmurmelte.

Er ging weiter und erreichte schließlich den gesuchten Raum. Dort öffnete er die großen cremefarbenen Vorhänge, die die hohen Fenster verdeckten und somit das Zimmer, das nun in Sonnenlicht getaucht wurde, in Dunkelheit gelassen hatten. Seto begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch und schaltete den PC ein, um wenigstens noch ein bisschen vor dem Frühstück zu arbeiten. Was sollte er auch anderes tun?

Seto Kaiba hatte nicht wirklich irgendein Hobby...mal abgesehen von Duel Monsters und seiner Leidenschaft fürs lesen. Na ja und außerdem schätzte er diese kleinen Streitgespräche, die er hin und wieder mit Wheeler führte, weil er dabei zum einen Stress abbauen konnte und zum anderen fühlte er sich, wenn er sich mit dem Hund stritt, als könne er auf eine seltsame Art und Weise er selbst sein. Die Diskussionen mit dem hitzköpfigen Blonden machten ihm Spaß. Es war einfach zu köstlich, wie leicht der Köter in Rage zubringen war. Er hatte seinen Spaß daran sich immer wieder neue Gemeinheiten einfallen zu lassen und zu sehen, wie der andere diesmal wohl reagieren würde. Irgendwie...aber nur irgendwie...mochte er Joey Wheeler vielleicht sogar ein bisschen. Auf eine seeeeeeeeeehr, sehr abstruse Art und Weise.

Nun...Nichts, was er jemals gegenüber Joey zugeben würde und auch nichts, was man – letztendlich- großartig als Hobby bezeichnen könnte. Seto konnte nicht gut mit Gefühlen umgehen. Es war sein Job keine zu zeigen, denn als Präsident der KC konnte er keine Schwäche zeigen und Gefühle und Schwäche waren für seine Begriffe so ziemlich das Selbe. Eben, WEIL er nicht mit Gefühlen umgehen konnte, sie nicht einschätzen oder bestimmen und keine bestimmte Ordnung in sie bringen konnte, waren sie eine Schwäche. Sie waren nicht fassbar und somit nicht kontrollierbar, was für Seto ganz klar und schon von klein auf hieß, dass er seine Gefühle immer zurückstellen musste. Das gelang ihm jedoch nicht immer. Bei Mokuba konnte er einfach nicht anders als sich liebevoll ihm Gegenüber zu verhalten. Sie hatten viel durchgemacht und auch, wenn es durch den Haufen an zu bewältigender Arbeit so schien, als würde er sich nicht um ihn kümmern, so war sein kleiner Bruder doch eines der wenigen Dinge auf der Welt, die er wirklich liebte und beschützen wollte. Mokuba bereitete ihm Freude, hellte sein Leben ein wenig auf...Ähnlich wie Joey es tat und doch ganz anders...

Jetzt, wo seine Gedanken abermals Wheeler thematisierten, fiel ihm ein, dass er den Hund für Heute zu sich herbestellt hatte. Was versprach er sich eigentlich davon? Jetzt war es wohl zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen (außerdem machte ein Seto Kaiba nie Rückzieher!).

So verbrachte er einige Stunden grübelnd über verschiedenen Akten und Statistiken am Computer und entschloss sich dann irgendwann die Küche aufzusuchen um seinen morgendlichen Kaffee zu kochen. Zu seinem Erstaunen stürmte kurz nach ihm Mokuba zur Küchentür rein und sprang auf ihn zu. „Guten Morgen, Nii-sama! Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Morgen Mokuba...", antwortete Kaiba, schenkte seinem Bruder ein Lächeln und wuschelte ihm durchs lange, schwarze Haar. „Bist du schon wach? Es ist doch erst kurz nach neun?", wunderte er sich. Mokuba nickte nur und meinte er hätte einfach nicht wieder einschlafen können.

Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück, welches Kaiba selbst zubereitete, verkündete Mokuba, er wolle heute einen Freund besuchen und wisse noch nicht wann er wieder da sei. Gute zwei Stunden später begleitete Seto seinen kleinen Bruder noch in die große Einganghalle ihres Heims um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Er öffnete die Türe und wollte einen Blick nach draußen werfen, doch seine Augen trafen sofort die Joeys, der unmittelbar vor ihm stand und scheinbar gerade klingeln wollte. „Äh...Hi.", sagte Wheeler zögernd und erntete dafür ein erstauntes „Köter!", in Kombination mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue. So früh hatte Seto ihn nicht erwartet. Joey seufzte: „Lass uns das einfach schnell hinter uns bringen, okay?" Seto winkte seinem Bruder, der das Geschehen gespannt verfolgt hatte und sich nun lachend auch von Joey verabschiedete, noch einmal nach und schlug dann einen der Gänge dieses Hauses, das viel mehr einem Labyrinth glich, ein. Joey folgte ihm missmutig. Gelangweilt tapste er Seto nach und betrachtete neugierig sein Umfeld. Er musste sich bemühen seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten, denn bei der Einrichtung wollte er gar nicht erst wissen, wie viele Millionen dafür draufgegangen waren. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm übel. Schließlich führte Seto ihn in einen gut beleuchteten Raum, in dem Couch, Sessel, ein kleiner Tisch und, im hinteren Eck des Raumes nahe der Fensterfront, eine Bar Platz gefunden hatten. „Setz dich und starr nicht so als hättest du noch nie ein Haus von innen gesehen, du Streuner.", gab der Brünette garstig von sich. „Ich starre nicht! Ich dachte nur gerade, dass dieser verdammte Raum etwa die Größe meines gesamten Apartments hat..", murmelte Joey ohne groß darüber nach zu denken. Kaiba grinste. „Ja... Das dachte ich mir." Joey stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, da klingelte Setos Handy. „Kaiba?", seufzte ebendieser, als er das silberne Wunder der Technik zu seinem Ohr erhoben hatte. Er hob einen Finger Richtung Joey, was ihm wahrscheinlich sagen sollte, dass dieser sich kurz zu gedulden hatte. Joey seinerseits lies sich beleidigt auf die weiße Couch sinken, da Kaibas Gespräch offenbar wichtiger war als ihr Streit. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten, in denen der Blauäugige sein Handy angeschnauzt hatte, legte er schließlich auf und wand sich wieder Joey zu. „Könnten wir uns vielleicht ein wenig beeilen, Mr. Imperiumsleiter? Ich hab besseres zu tun weißt du?", maulte der Blonde, der nun schon die ganze Zeit nervös mit seinem, über das andere geschlagene, Bein wippte. „Oh, natürlich. Was könntest _du _wohl wichtiges verpassen? Mit deinen kleinen Freunden rumzuhängen scheint ja _immens_ spannend zu sein, wenn du dafür deine Noten den Bach runter gehen lässt...", spottete Kaiba und bemerkte, dass Joeys Gesichtsfarbe zwar eine Spur mehr Rot dazu gewann, er aber lediglich mit einem Murmeln antwortete, dass es ihn nichts anginge, was er in seiner Freizeit triebe. Daher seufzte er und wand sich ihrer eigentlichen Beschäftigung zu: Mathe.

„Also wo liegt dein Problem", fragte der Multimillionär.

„Du bist mein Problem."  
„Eigentlich bezog ich mich bei meiner letzten Bemerkung auf deine Defizite im Bereich Mathematik..."

„Achso..."

Kaiba massierte sich die Schläfe.

„Also?"

„Naja...eh...ich bin eigentlich nirgendwo so richtig gut."

„Was du nicht sagst..."

„Hey!"

„Vielleicht fangen wir einfach gaaanz vorne an...", grübelte Kaiba und blätterte in Joeys mitgebrachten Matheunterlagen, die leider nicht all zu viel hergaben.

Joey gab sich geschlagen und erduldete es, dass Kaiba es sich nun zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Mathe in den Kopf zu quetschen. Knapp 3 Stunden später sank Joey tiefer in die weichen Polster der Couch, auf der er Platz genommen hatte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er sogar das meiste, was Kaiba ihm versucht hatte näher zu bringen verstanden auch, wenn es immer noch hier und da mächtig haperte. Auch Kaiba musste fest stellen, dass Joey kein ganz so hoffnungsloser Fall war, was ihn schon ein wenig verwunderte. „Man, mein Kopf platzt gleich, Alter...", stöhnte Joey und fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Die Nase über das ‚Alter' rümpfend lehnte auch Seto sich zurück. „Man sollte meinen du hättest in dem riesen Schuppen so was wie ne Klimaanlage, weißt du?", maulte Joey und zupfte an seinem Sweatshirt herum. Der Jeansjacke, die er getragen hatte, hatte er sich entledigt und auch Seto schien das sommerliche Wetter zu schaffen zu machen, denn an seinem Hemd waren weitaus mehr Knöpfe als sonst geöffnet und sein Haar war leicht verstrubbelt. Als Joey sich sein Gegenüber so besah, musste er schmunzeln.

//Sieht fast schon menschlich aus...Er sollte öfter mal lockerere Sachen tragen, dann sieht er noch viel besser aus ...!?...//

Joey unterbrach sich selbst in seinem Gedankengang. Was war das denn eben gewesen? Hatte er einen Sonnenstich oder was war los mit ihm? Als ob er damit seine Gedanken vertreiben könnte schüttelte er den Kopf. Kaiba, der Joeys Gestik beobachtet hatte, hob eine Augenbraue. „Geht's dir gut, Köter?", fragte er laut und rief somit den Blonden in die Realität zurück. „Eh...glaub schon.", antworte Joey und nickte. „Wie du vielleicht eben bei deinem Ausflug ins Traumland nicht mitbekommen hast, erklärte ich, dass die Klimaanlage zur Zeit nicht funktionstüchtig ist und du daher wohl oder übel mit den Temperaturen leben musst. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du bei so einem Wetter solch warme Klamotten trägst.", schilderte Kaiba und deutete auf Joeys Oberteil, dass nicht gerade viel Haut preisgab.

Joey schwieg erst eine Weile und sagte dann deutlich:

„Es geht dich rein gar nichts an, was ich trage."

Erneut stieß sein brauhaariger Gesprächspartner ein Seufzen aus.

„Durst?", fragte er knapp, woraufhin Joey nur ein „huh?" erwiderte.

„Ob du etwas trinken möchtest?", wiederholte Seto und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er erntete einen skeptischen Blick von dem straßenköterblonden Jungen und grinste. „Ich werde dich schon nicht vergiften...", versicherte er lächelnd und seltsamerweise lockerte sich Joeys Haltung augenblicklich auf, nicht zu letzt aus Erstaunen über diesen ungewohnten Anblick eines ernsthaft lächelnden Kaibas.

Er schenkte Joey ein Glas Orangensaft ein, den er aus einem Kühlschrank unterhalb der Theke gezaubert hatte und drückte ihm dieses in die Hand, bevor er sich mit seiner Flasche Wasser neben Joey auf die Couch setzte. „Ich würde übrigens sagen, dass du ab jetzt alle zwei Tage vorbeikommst. Du hast Stoff aus den letzten 5 Jahren nach zu holen, weißt du das?" „Muss das wirklich sein?", seufzte Joey und dachte an all die Zeit, die das kosten würde. „Sagen wir...wir treffen uns Montag noch einmal für Mathe und sehen dann weiter, ok?" „Gut.", nickte Joey, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei war.

„ Du kannst eigentlich vorbeikommen, wann du willst. Ich arbeite in letzter Zeit häufiger zu Hause um mehr Zeit für Mokuba zu haben...", erklärte Kaiba.

„Du hast's gut...das muss unglaublich schön sein so reich zu sein...", murmelte der Blonde vor sich hin, als er sich im Zuge dieser mathefreien Pause den Raum besah.

„Hn.", machte Kaiba nur. Joey sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ‚hn'?"

„Es gibt wichtigeres als Geld, glaube ich.", antwortete Kaiba und sah aus dem Fenster.

Joey seinerseits sah Kaiba an. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, war er so anders...

Keine bissigen Kommentare, keine Sticheleien, keine überheblichen Sprüche...

War Kaiba denn etwa krank? Hatte er seinen netten Tag heute? Hatte ein Kaiba überhaupt nette Tage? Oder hatte der Kühlschrank vielleicht Fieber?

Vielleicht stieg die Hitze auch Kaiba zu Kopf und es war ihm zu warm zum Streiten?

„Was starrst du mich so an, Köter?" Joey revidierte seinen letzten Gedanken.

Seto Kaiba war nie zu warm zum streiten...

„Wenn du endlich mit diesen ewigen Hundescherzen aufhören würdest, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden...", knurrte Joey, was Kaiba nur noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte. Der Blondschopf war einem Hund einfach zu ähnlich, als dass er es hätte ignorieren können. „Warum sollte ein Herrchen seinem Hund keine Spitznamen geben?", fragte er spöttisch und erntete ein wütendes „Du bist definitiv NICHT mein Herrchen, damit das klar ist...und ich bin KEIN verdammter Hund, du Geldsack!!" schnaubend fügte der Braunäugige hinzu: „und erst recht nicht deiner..." „Also willst du lieber ein Streuner sein? Ich glaube nicht, dass außer mir irgendjemand so gut zur dir ist und so etwas strohdummes und wertloses, wie dich bei sich aufnimmt.", die letzten Worte waren Kaiba einfach so im Eifer des Gefechts über die Lippen gerutscht. Eigentlich hatte er nicht beabsichtigt so etwas Gemeines zu sagen, schließlich wollte er Joey ja nur ein wenig sticheln... Um Joey nicht zu wütend werden zu lassen begann er: „Wheeler, ich...", um so etwas ähnliches wie eine Entschuldigung zu formulieren, doch scheinbar hatte Kaiba soeben einen wunden Punkt bei Joey getroffen, denn dieser murmelte nur ein: „Du bist so ein Mistkerl, Kaiba...", stand sein Glas umwerfend auf, schnappte sich seine Jeansjacke und schritt eilig aus dem Raum. Tja, jetzt saß Kaiba da in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte auf die in Fruchtsaft getränkten Matheunterlagen seines Hundes. Langsam erhob er sich, denn er rechnete nicht damit, dass Joey den Ausgang aus dem Anwesen all zu schnell finden würde, doch egal, wo er suchte, Joey war nicht auffindbar. Schließlich verweilte er in der Nähe der Eingangshalle, wo eines der Dienstmädchen ihn fragte, warum denn der junge Mann eben so wütend davon marschiert sei. Sie erntete ein genuscheltes „Geht sie nichts an." und lies Kaiba allein mit seinen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber seinem Hündchen. Er mochte ja beim besten Willen kein sonderlich guter Mensch sein und umgänglich war er auch nicht, aber irgendwo wusste er schon, dass er diesmal übertrieben hatte.

Joey indessen biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht los zu heulen. Das fehlte ihm noch. Hier auf offener Straße anzufangen zu flennen! Und trotzdem war ihm danach. Warum in aller Welt musste ihn jeder ständig daran erinnern, dass er wertlos war? Nacht für Nacht verdeutlichte sein Vater ihm dies und jetzt fing auch noch Kaiba an ihn so zu betiteln? Er wusste ja selber, dass er es nie zu was bringen würde. Und er wusste selber, dass er ein Nichtsnutz war, auch ohne, dass sein Vater ihm das immer wieder sagte. //Jetzt bloß nicht heulen.// So leicht würde Joey Wheeler nicht aufgeben. Er musste das Beste aus seinem Leben machen und auch, wenn momentan alles einfach miserabel wirkte, so nahm er sich trotzdem vor stark zu bleiben. Er ertrug seinen Vater jetzt schon seit er 6 war. Und mit Kaiba war er auch schon lange klar gekommen, oder etwa nicht? Wenn es schon bergab mit ihm ging, dann würde er sich es wenigstens nicht wortlos gefallen lassen!

Joey seufzte und stellte fest, dass er wieder mal Richtung Park gelaufen war. Hier, auf dem um die Uhrzeit bereits ziemlich verlassenen und überhaupt recht armseligen Spielplatz, setzte er sich auf eine der Schaukeln und dachte über den Tag nach. Dabei war Kaiba zwischendurch total in Ordnung gewesen, dachte er sich. Er hatte ganz normal mit ihm geredet. Sich mit ihm unterhalten. Warum nur verwandelt sich der Firmenleiterprinz nach Mitternacht nur immer wieder in eine Gefriertruhe? Joey stellte fest, dass er seine Tasche bei Kaiba vergessen hatte. Also fragte er eine ältere Dame nach der Uhrzeit, da seine Armbanduhr zusammen mit seiner Tasche auf Reisen im Kaibaanwesen war. Er stellte fest, dass er viel zu lange bei Kaiba gewesen war und rannte los Richtung Innenstadt. Jetzt kam er schon wieder zu spät zu einem seiner Parttimejobs. Er konnte von Glück reden, wenn er jetzt nicht schon wieder entlassen wurde. Alles Kaibas Schuld!


	2. Möp 2

** MÖP 2 **

Das Wochenende war vorbei und nach und nach tummelten sich die Schüler auf dem

Schulhof. Und –Wunder oh Wunder- auch Joey Wheeler war darunter. Langsam schlenderte der Blonde auf seine Freunde zu, die sich, wie jeden Morgen, nahe des Schuleingangs versammelten. „Morgen Joe---- Joey was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert!?", rief Anzu entsetzt, was die Blicke Yugis, Hondas und Ryous auf besagtes Gesicht lenkte. „Das hättet ihr sehen müssen! Da war diese Schranktüre und ich Idiot dreh mich um und wham- schon bin ich voll reingerannt und flieg auch noch total auf die Schnauze. Sieht übel aus oder?", erklärte Joey grinsend und gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Händen, um die Dramatik seiner Erzählung zu unterstreichen. Zur Antwort bekam er einvernehmliches, stilles Nicken von seinen Freunden, die weiter, wie gebannt auf die interessante Kombination von Bluterguss und Platzwunde, die sich ab seiner Augenbraue durch Joeys linke Gesichtshälfte zog, starrten. Es klingelte und seine Freunde liefen vor ihm her die Treppen hinauf in ihren Klassenraum. Joey seufzte, als Yugi und die Anderen sich endlich weggedreht hatten. Normalerweise schaffte er es blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse mit Kleidung oder auch Make Up zu verdecken, aber dieses Souvenir hier befand sich mitten in seinem Gesicht und war wieder mal einfach zu auffällig, als dass er es hätte retuschieren können. Er hoffte einfach der Tag würde schnell vorbei gehen, so dass niemand Gelegenheit bekam ihn danach zu fragen, was mit seinem Gesicht geschehen war. Die Ausrede mit der Schranktüre hatte er nämlich schon einmal benutzt...

Im Laufe des Tages waren ihm zwei Sachen aufgefallen. Zum ersten: Er verstand seit langen zum ersten mal wieder ein wenig, was die Mathelehrerin dort überhaupt faselte, was er als kleinen Erfolg verzeichnete. Zum zweiten: Kaiba versuchte ungewöhnlich oft ihn anzusprechen. Doch Joey war es lieber dem Brünetten erst einmal aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das letzte was er heute noch gebrauchen konnte, waren irgendwelche gehässigen Sprüche à la Kühlschrank. Wie dem auch sei. Irgendwann hatte Kaiba scheinbar aufgegeben und ihn den Rest des Tages nicht weiter versucht in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sein letzter Versuch war zwischen der dritten und vierten Stunde gewesen, als er ihm einen Zettel rüber geworfen hatte, auf dem es hieß „Vergiss nicht, dass du heute wegen Mathe zu mir kommen solltest!" Joey hatte die Notiz allerdings nicht weiter beachtet und danach war dann auch Ruhe von Seiten Kaibas gewesen. Gott sei dank, denn dafür war Joeys Wochenende wirklich zu erbaulich gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er bei dem Pizzaservice bei dem er gejobbt hatte rausgeflogen war,... er hatte auch noch das Vergnügen gehabt den halben Sonntag mit seinem Vater zu verbringen, da dieser scheinbar irgendwelche Einwände dagegen gehabt hatte, Joey ausgehen zu lassen. Im Zuge dessen war er noch am selben Abend auch bei einem weiteren seiner Jobs rausgeflogen. 2 Kündigungen in 2 Tagen. So was schaffte wirklich nur er.

Ja. Genau sooo hatte er sich sein Wochenende vorgestellt gehabt... Nachdem es geklingelt hatte, blieb Joey auf seinem Platz sitzen, da er unentschlossen war, was er nun tun sollte. Er überlegte, ob er wirklich gleich nach Hause wollte, schließlich standen heute ja, dank seines Rausschmisses gestern, keine auszuliefernden Pizzas oder Zeitungen an. Das erste Mal seit langem, dass er tatsächlich freie Zeit hatte. Also, was tun? Mit viel Glück war sein Vater gerade auf einer seiner Sauftouren und die Wohnung war leer, so dass er für die Schule lernen konnte. Doch, wenn nicht...nun...Joey war nicht danach eine Konfrontation mit seinem Vater herauf zu beschwören. Er fragte seine Freunde, ob sie heute Zeit hätten doch jeder hatte bereits etwas anderes zu tun. Tea war mit ein paar ihrer Freundinnen zum Schuhe kaufen verabredet, Yugi musste seinem Großvater im Laden helfen, Honda war, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, mit Otogi verabredet und Ryou wollte heute ein bisschen Zeit mit seinem Yami verbringen. Großartig. So war es eigentlich immer. Seine Freunde beteuerten zwar stets, dass Freundschaft so enorm wichtig sei aber eigentlich hatte nie einer von ihnen Zeit für Joey. Gut sie sahen sich täglich in der Schule, wenn Joey denn auch da war. Aber davon abgesehen erübrigten sie nur Zeit, wenn wieder ein Kartenturnier anstand. Trotzdem, sie waren die einzigen Freunde, die er hatte und obwohl er nun wirklich nicht über alles mit ihnen reden konnte, wusste er, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten...bestimmt...zumindest ein wenig.

Joey seufzte. Ganz langsam erhob er sich von seinem Platz. Der Klassenraum war inzwischen, wie leer gefegt, was ja kein Wunder war, schließlich war gerade die letzte Stunde beendet und alle konnten es kaum abwarten nach Hause zu gehen... Joey packte immer noch sehr langsam seine Bücher in den verschlissenen Rucksack, den er sein Eigen nannte und bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang, allerdings wartete im Gang, lässig an einer Wand lehnend, Kaiba auf ihn.

//Naaaa, ganz toll.//

„Mitkommen."

„Nee."

„Was ist mit Mathe?"

„Ich hab schon was vor." //das ist gelogen...//, dachte sich Joey noch während er die Worte aussprach.

Er hasste diese ständige Lügerei. Aber was sollte er anderes tun?

„..."

Für einen Moment schwieg Kaiba, dann begann er mit leichtem Groll im Unterton zu sagen: „Bist du dir im Klaren, dass sich das ganz klar auf meinen schulischen Ruf auswirken wird, wenn du bei mir Mathematik lernen solltest und trotzdem schlechte Noten schreibst?"

//So ein Schwachsinn, ich bin Multimillionär, was kümmert mich mein Ruf?//, dachte er bei sich, machte sich allerdings keine Gedanken darüber, warum er sonst wollen könnte, dass Wheeler zu ihm zum Lernen kam. „Dein schulischer Ruf kann mir vollkommen egal sein, weißt du das? Jetzt stalk, wem anders hinterher, du arrogantes Aas.", knurrte Joey, doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte er ein lautes Knallen, herrührend von seinem Aufprall auf einem der metallenen Spinde, an der Wand des Ganges.

Kaiba hatte ihn gegen einen von diesen geworfen und stützte sich nun vor Joey mit den Händen daran ab, während er den Kleineren abfällig musterte.

„Ich ‚stalke' hinterher wem ich will, verstanden Köter? Von dir nehme ich bestimmt keine Befehle entgegen. Du bist immer noch MEIN Hund und nicht umgekehrt, hörst du, du...". Kaiba stockte, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Joey zitterte wie Espenlaub und die Augen zudrückte, als erwartete er bald eintreffenden Schmerz. Für einen Moment hob er verwirrt eine Augenbraue, dann schritt er von Joey zurück, welcher immer noch bebte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, wagte Joey es ein Auge zu öffnen. Er blickte in das immer noch fragend dreinschauende Gesicht Kaibas und wurde sich schlagartig seiner Situation bewusst, weswegen er eilig seinen Blick abwand und sich dem Boden widmete. „I-ich...", der Blonde versuchte etwas hervor zu bringen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm dies. Er nahm sich zusammen, stieß ein schnell gemurmeltes „Tut mir leid...wir...wir holen das mit Mathe nach..." aus und rannte dann so schnell er konnte Richtung Ausgang.

Kaiba wurde ziemlich perplex zurück gelassen. Verwirrt kratzte der Brünette Multimillionär sich am Kopf. Hatte er wieder übertrieben? Was war nur mit seinem Hündchen los. Ob es wohl immer noch sauer wegen der Nachhilfe letztens war? Er seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Seit wann kümmerte ihn eigentlich was mit Joey Wheeler los war. Das ging ihn alles gar nichts an. Er sollte sich lieber auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren...

Auch, als Joey das Schulgelände bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte, hörte er nicht auf zu laufen. Erst einige Straßen entfernt, bog er um eine Ecke und ließ sich an der Mauer eines Wohnhauses niedersinken. Der immer noch zitternde Joey atmete schwer ein und aus. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass Seto ihn hatte schlagen wollen, dass ihm die Situation aus der Kontrolle geraten war. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und lachte leise in sich hinein. Es war schon komisch. Joey Wheeler. Der von dem die halbe Schule dachte, er wäre ein Raufbold, der sich ständig mit Stärkeren anlegte und prügelte, saß hier an irgendeiner verlassenen Straßenecke und zitterte aus Angst davor geschlagen zu werden. Vielleicht stritt er sich deshalb immer mit Kaiba? Weil er ihn an seinen Vater erinnerte? Aber das war doch unsinnig. Kaiba war nicht so...das glaubte Joey zumindest. Er wirkte zwar oft schlicht...böswillig und vor allem kalt, aber Seto kam dem Blonden nicht annähernd so vor wie sein Vater. Seto hätte ihn nicht geschlagen...oder?

Irgendwann hatte er sich beruhigt und erhob sich. Er musste Stunden lang dagesessen haben. Leise fluchte, er als er bemerkte, dass es bereits zu dämmern begann und machte sich, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, auf den Weg „nach Hause".

Wieder einmal stand er vor der Haustüre und fragte sich, ob er die Wohnung überhaupt betreten sollte. Hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl? Er hätte nicht von zu Hause weggehen können. Wo sollte er hin? Seine Freunde lebten ihr eigenes Leben und er hatte nicht vor sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Und Verwandte? Nun...da war seine Mutter. Allerdings war die es gewesen, die ihn bei seinem Vater gelassen hatte. Shizuka hatte sie mitgenommen. Ihn nicht. Er wusste, wenn er nicht erwünscht war und er plante nicht sich ihr aufzuzwängen. Außerdem wollte er seine Schwester ja nicht beunruhigen. Sie war neben seinen Freunden das Einzige, was er hatte. Das Einzige, was er beschützen wollte. Was sollte er also tun? Joey hatte keinen Ort, an den er sich flüchten konnte. Davon abgesehen war ihm nicht wohl dabei seinen Vater alleine zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er niemals alleine zurecht kommen würde. Und letzten Endes war er immer noch sein Vater...irgendwo.

Der blonde 16-jährige überwand sich schließlich und öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung. Alles lag im halbdunkeln, da seit Wochen nicht mehr alle Glühbirnen funktionierten. Ein Blick auf den Boden, wo unmittelbar neben der Haustür sich ein stetig wachsender Haufen Rechnungen ansammelte, verriet Joey, dass, wenn es so weiter ginge, bald gar kein Strom mehr fließen würde. Er musste dringend irgendwie zu Geld kommen.

Tief durch atmend wollte Joey sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen und passierte das Wohnzimmer, an dessen Türe man vorbei musste um zu der zu gelangen, die in Joeys Zimmer führte. Die Wohnung war klein und er hoffte einfach, sein Vater würde schlafen oder irgendwo etwas trinken sein...Ein penetranter Alkoholgeruch und der leise laufende Fernseher, den er durch die nur einen spaltweit geöffnete Türe vernehmen konnte, verrieten ihm jedoch, dass sein alter Herr bereits daheim war. Joey wollte einfach so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer. Kaum machte er einen weiteren Schritt, war Gepolter zu hören, das Klirren einer Flasche und sich umdrehend wurde er von einer Ohrfeige begrüßt, die ihn zurück taumeln lies. „Wo hast du so lang gesteckt, du missratener kleiner..." „Ich...ich war in der Schule. Nachsitzen.", stammelte Joey, nur um erneut geschlagen zu werden, diesmal jedoch mit einer Faust, die trotz des Alkoholgehalts in seinem Blut doch recht zielsicher war. Joey indessen war hart an der Wand aufgeprallt. „Du sollst mir nicht ins Wort fallen!", auf diese Worte folgte ein Tritt in Joeys Rippen, der diesem ein unterdrücktes Wimmern entlockte. „Glatt gelogen ist das auch noch. Du kommst ganz nach deiner Mutter!" Noch ein Tritt. „Du bist zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Nur Ärger hat man mit dir! Hey, hörst du mir zu Joseph? Du wertloser..." Und noch einer. „Vater, ich...", keuchte Joey, nur um von ebendiesem unterbrochen zu werden. Angewidert blickte er auf die Gestalt am Boden hinab. „Nenn mich nicht deinen Vater. Für so ein Stück Dreck, wie dich bin ich nicht verantwortlich..."

Die Nachbarn hörten, wie immer, gar nichts, oder wollten nichts hören. Joey gab seit Jahren keine Widerworte mehr. So drangen immer weniger Schreie aus dem Apartment der Wheelers und mit der Zeit geriet der wenige Lärm, der noch durch die Wände drang, in Vergessenheit und man ging seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten nach.

Wieder mal wurde Joey fest am Kragen gepackt und unachtsam, wie ein verlauster Köter, vor die Tür geworfen. „Und lass dich ja nicht vor Morgengrauen blicken, du Bastard! Ich ertrage deinen jämmerlichen Anblick nicht!", rief sein Erzeuger ihm nach, als Joey unsanft mit der Schulter auf dem dreckigem Boden aufkam. Ihm war als seien all seine Knochen gebrochen und Blut rann aus der Platzwunde vom Vortag und der aufgeplatzten Lippe, die er nun vorwies. //Großartig.// Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine Nacht würde hier draußen verbringen dürfen. Zitternd zog er sich an der modrigen Wand vor ihm hoch und schleppte sich die Treppen runter nach draußen auf die Straße, um zu mindest ein wenig freier zu atmen. Sein Kopf dröhnte höllisch und jedes Auto, das vorbei fuhr, löste eine neue Welle pochenden Schmerzes aus. Irgendwann lies er sich einfach auf die nächst beste Parkbank sinken und blieb dort eine Weile sitzen um zu verschnaufen. Er hatte kein Ziel und suchte lediglich nach einem Ort, wo er sich ein wenig aufwärmen konnte. Für eine Sommernacht, war es verdammt kühl dort draußen geworden. Ob das nun damit zusammenhing, dass Joey seine Jeansjacke in der Wohnung gelassen hatte, fragte er sich nicht. Dabei wirbelten in seinem Kopf so viele Gedanken umher. All die Sorgen, die er hatte. Die finanziellen Probleme. Sein Vater. Alles stürzte gnadenlos auf ihn hernieder und belastete ihn noch mehr. Als ob all der Schmerz nicht schon genug sei. Was konnte er nur tun, um sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien? Müde blickte sich der Blondschopf um. Joey wusste nicht recht wonach er Ausschau hielt und es war letztendlich auch einerlei. Hier saß er nun. Wie der Straßenköter, der er ja laut Kaiba auch war. Chancenlos, ohne Perspektive und ohne Job. Mit seinen Noten und in seinem Alter hatte er gar nicht die Möglichkeit an gutbezahlte Arbeit heranzukommen, oder? Er fragte sich, warum er sich überhaupt noch so bemühte. Wofür er sich abstrampelte, wofür er Tag für Tag vor seinen Freunden diese lächelnde Fassade aufrecht erhielt.

Wild schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein. Solche Gedanken konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Er musste doch durchhalten oder? Um seiner Schwester und seiner Freunde Willen und auch für sich selbst. Er durfte sich nicht einfach aufgeben, geschweige denn sein Leben wegschmeißen! Immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen erhob er sich und spazierte weiter die doch recht belebte Straße entlang. Erneut sah er sich um. Leuchtschriften, Neonlicht, viele Menschen. Sah ganz nach dem Vergnügungsviertel der Stadt aus. Das hatte er von seinem orientierungslosen Wanderungen ins Nirgendwo. Gerade versuchte er sich zu entsinnen, wie er wohl am leichtesten von hier wegkäme, da spürte er, wie Jemand ihm von Hinten auf die Schulter tippte. „Hey, hey...Pssst…ganz allein hier, Kleiner?", sprach ihn ein Mann mittleren Altes an. Irgendwie war er Joey nicht ganz geheuer. „Ich...eh...geh nur n bisschen spazieren." „Mhm. Verstehe, verstehe...Sag mal...du...eh...du", nervös leckte sich der Mann über die Lippen. „Du siehst aus als könntest du n bisschen extra Taschengeld gebrauchen, Junge." Joey schluckte. Der Kerl wollte doch nicht etwa...? Allerdings...Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte...dies war immerhin eine Möglichkeit schnell an Geld zu kommen. Wenn er bei keinem normalen Job Glück hatte, warum sollte er es nicht einmal auf diese Weise versuchen? Joey wusste warum. Sein Körper schrie vor Schmerz und sein Kopf rief ihm zu, er solle die Beine in die Hand nehmen statt auch nur weiter mit diesem Kerl vor ihm zu reden... Und doch...er schluckte erneut. „Ich...ehm...ja stimmt schon. Ich brauche Geld." Der Mann vor ihm grinste.

//Na ja. Was hab ich zu verlieren?...außer meiner Unschuld vielleicht.//


	3. Möp 3

** MÖP 3 **

Seto Kaiba war die Ruhe selbst. Er war dafür bekannt kühl, berechnend und immer, IMMER geordneter Gedanken zu sein. Jede Entscheidung war gut durchdacht, jede Handlung präzise, jeder Schritt vorrausgeplant. Ja. Das war Seto Kaiba. Warum also saß er nun seit Stunden an seinem Schreibtisch und schaffte es nicht sich zu konzentrieren? Schlafmangel? Zu viel Kaffee? Oder irgendein tiefliegendes psychisches Problem, von dem er nichts wusste? Sollte letzteres der Fall sein, würde er einfach seinen Therapeuten verklagen und hoffen, dass Morgen wieder alles gut sein würde. Aber irgendwie ahnte er, dass seine Unfähigkeit die gelesenen Sätze, des Dokumentes vor ihm, zu verarbeiten, ohne sie dreimal hintereinander lesen zu müssen, mit dem Köter zusammenhing. Er ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dieses Gesicht, dass er vorhin in der Schule gemacht hatte, schlich sich immer wieder vor sein geistiges Auge, so dass er nicht in der Lage war ordentlich zu arbeiten.

//Vielleicht sollte ich einfach noch mal nach dem Köter sehen gehen...Höchstwahrscheinlich reine Zeitverschwendung aber, wenn es mir hilft meinen Kopf frei zu kriegen...// Er griff zum Telefon, das seinen Platz gleich neben seinem Laptop hatte. „Ja, hier Kaiba. Bringen sie die Adresse von einem gewissen Joseph Wheeler in Erfahrung.", mit diesen Worten legte er auch schon wieder auf und überlies den Rest seiner Sekretärin. Sich seinen schwarzen Mantel überwerfend verließ er mit großen Schritten das Büro.

Wenig später bereute Seto seinen Plan bereits. Er hatte vorgehabt schnell bei Wheeler reinzuschneien. Die Sache zu klären und dann klaren Kopfes nach Hause zu gehen. Sein Chauffeur setzte ihn in der übelsten Gegend ab, die er je gesehen hatte. Seto sagte ihm, er solle ein paar Runden um den Block fahren oder so was und ihn in einer halben Stunde wieder abholen. Das Auto verschwand und er besah sich seine nicht sehr ansehnliche Umgebung. Hier lebte das Hündchen also?

Es war stockduster und kalt, so beschloss er die Sache schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Gerade wollte er auf die leicht lädierte Haustüre, des Wohngebäudes zu schreiten, da hörte er, wie drinnen laut eine Türe ins Schloss fiel. Dann schleifende Schritte im Treppenhaus. Instinktiv verbarg er sich in einer dunklen Seitengasse neben dem Haus, wo er schwer auszumachen war. Aus der Tür heraus schritt Joey. Der Anblick, der sich Seto bot, ließ ihn stutzen. Was zur Hölle war denn mit Wheeler geschehen? Er sah furchtbar aus. //...Nicht, dass er das nicht sonst auch tat...// Seto biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war gelogen und er wusste es. Eigentlich fand er, dass Joey ziemlich gut aussah. Seine Figur war perfekt und er hatte das Gesicht eines verdammten Engels, wie konnte er nicht gut aussehen? Lediglich die ständigen Verletzungen empfand er als störend. Grummelnd über seine Gedankengänge, beschloss er einfach Wheeler zu folgen. Grummelnd allerdings deswegen, weil er sich bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal entgegen seines Willen fragte, warum Joey sich auch immer wieder prügeln musste und nicht, weil er einen anderen Kerl attraktiv fand. Mit seiner Sexualität hatte er sich nun schon lange abgefunden. Also eher deswegen, weil sich seine Gedanken um den Köter drehten. Er hasste ihn doch. Dachte er. Eine Weile lief er dem Blonden einfach hinterher und grübelte, woher die Verletzungen wohl stammten. Möglicherweise prügelte sich das Hündchen nicht und hatte stattdessen wohl zu Hause irgendwelche Probleme? Aber wer kam auf die Idee SEIN Hündchen zu schlagen? ER selbst war der einzige der auf seinem blondem Streuner rumhacken durfte, niemand sonst. Niemand.

Er fragte sich, wohin Joey wohl ging. Ob er überhaupt wusste, wohin er ging. Setos Umfeld wurde nämlich immer zwielichtiger und er glaubte nicht, dass dies der richtige Ort für den Köter sei, der ja ohnehin ständig in jeden erdenklichen Ärger rannte. Er entschied sich dieses kleine Versteckspiel einfach abzubrechen und Joey anzusprechen, als dieser sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe plumpsen ließ. Aber was sollte er sagen? Gerade wollte er auf Joey zugehen, da bemerkte er, wie dieser von irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Kerl angesprochen wurde. Was wollte DER Typ denn jetzt von Wheeler? Ungläubig beobachtete Seto, das Szenario vor ihm. Joey sah aus als würde er für einen Moment überlegen. Dann nickte er dem Mann zu und nach einer kurzen Unterredung, zog der Typ Joey am Handgelenk mit sich. Dieser folgte ohne Widerworte. Seto wurde sich langsam der Situation bewusst und konnte einfach nicht fassen, was sich da vor ihm abspielte. Der Kerl schleppte Joey weg von dem Menschenfluss und der belebten Straße in irgendeine verlassene Sackgasse. Seto folgte unauffällig und wurde Zeuge, wie Joey, sobald der Kerl und er außer Sichtweite der Menschenmassen waren, an die Wand genagelt und hart geküsst wurde. Während, der Kerl an Joeys Hose rumnestelte, wanderte seine Hand unter Joeys Shirt. Joeys Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste den sprachlosen Seto dazu nun endlich einzuschreiten.

Joey indessen erlebte seine persönliche Hölle. So hatte er seinen ersten Kuss eigentlich nicht geplant. Nur widerwillig öffnete er seinen Mund ein Stück, so dass die Zunge seines Gegenübers in seine Mundhöhle eindringen konnte. Immer noch hatte er Schmerzen, aber es wäre ihm ohnehin schwer gefallen die Berührungen des Anderen als angenehm zu empfinden. Seine Hände waren rau und der Kuss löste bei ihm mehr Übelkeit als alles andere aus. Ein Anflug von Panik überkam ihn, als er merkte, wie eine Hand nun versuchte seine Hose zu öffnen. Er drückte die Augen noch fester zusammen als er es sowieso schon tat. Sich immer wieder fragend, warum es das Schicksal so auf ihn abgesehen hatte, versuchte er die aufkommenden Tränen runter zu schlucken. Mit einem Mal spürte er, wie sämtlicher Körperkontakt ganz plötzlich abriss und alle Berührungen aufhörten. Zaghaft öffnete er die Augen und fand geschockt Seto Kaiba vor, der sein Gegenüber scheinbar von ihm gerissen hatte und nun Joeys Handgelenk packte. Ohne ein Wort zog Kaiba ihn hinter sich her. Joey stand zu sehr unter Schock um selbst etwas zu sagen, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt sich die Situation zu verdeutlichen. Schließlich, als er realisierte, dass Kaiba ihn zurück nach Hause führte bzw. zerrte, brachte er schließlich ein paar mehr gekrächzte als gesagte Worte heraus:

„Kaiba...i-ich...ehm...du--- " Setos Druck auf sein Handgelenk verstärkte sich und Joey fand endlich den Mut sich von Seto loszureißen auch, wenn ihm das Herz immer noch wie wild klopfte und in seinem Kopf eine schmerzende Leere herrschte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sich das Handgelenk reibend stand er da und blickte in Setos Augen, die ihm ganz einfach Angst einjagten. Er konnte nicht ganz definieren, was alles in diesem Blick lag. War das Wut? Mitleid? Abscheu? Joey traute sich nicht lang genug hinein zu blicken, als das er es hätte ausmachen können. Wie sollte er Seto ab jetzt gegenübertreten? Wie könnte er sich jetzt noch mit ihm streiten wie vorher? Was, wenn Seto das eben gesehene in der Schule verbreiten würde? Joey bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er schon die ganze Zeit zitterte. Kaiba schritt auf ihn zu. Ganz langsam. Wieder schloss er die Augen und drückte sie fest zusammen. Was würde nun kommen? Würde er ihn auslachen? Ihn anschreien? Er öffnete seine honigbraunen Augen überrascht, als er merkte, wie Setos Mantel auf seinen Schultern landete. Fragend blickte er den Größeren an. „Wheeler...du...du brauchst erst mal einen Arzt. Wir sollten dich ins Krankenhaus bringen oder so etwas. Diese...Wunde da an deinem Kopf sieht gar nicht gut aus und...", brachte Kaiba heraus, sprach aber nicht weiter, weil ihm immer noch die Worte fehlten. Er versuchte einfach sachlich an die Sache heran zu gehen, weil ihn gerade seine eigene Gefühlswelt ein wenig überforderte. „I-ich...Ich kann nicht ins Krankenhaus.", murmelte Joey und dachte daran, wie sein Vater wohl darauf reagieren würde. „Dann lassen wir einen Arzt zu mir kommen.", erklärte Kaiba nüchtern, drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort. Joey folgte ihm. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht Kaiba...Du...Du solltest am besten nach Hause gehen, ich komm schon klar.", sagte der Blonde zaghaft. „Nein. Kommst du nicht.", antwortete Seto als wäre es eine simple Tatsache und blickte Joey dabei ernst in die Augen. Dieser sagte eine Weile wieder nichts, bis sie vor seiner Wohnung angekommen waren, wo Kaibas Limousine auf ihn wartete. Kaiba öffnete eine der hinteren Türen: „Einsteigen." „Kaiba, das ist wirklich nicht nöt--" Setos Blick ließ Joey wieder verstummen, doch vom Fleck bewegte er sich nicht. Der Brünette seufzte schließlich, nahm einige schnelle Schritte auf Joey zu, packten diesen unsanft am Arm und schubste ihn einfach in den Wagen, statt ihn hinein zu komplimentieren. „Au, das tat weh! Lass deine Griffel gefälligst bei dir, moneybags!", protestierte Joey plötzlich wild, als nun auch Kaiba dazu stieg und den Fahrer anwies sie nach Hause zu bringen. Seto schmunzelte. Das war schon eher der Joey, den er kannte.

Joey war die Fahrt über zu sehr damit beschäftigt einen Ausweg aus seiner Situation zu finden, als dass eine vernünftige Unterhaltung zwischen den zwei Rivalen hätte zustande kommen können. Während in Joeys Kopf eine ätzende Leere herrschte, dieser sich jedoch inzwischen einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, war Seto schwer damit beschäftigt seine Gedanken zu sortieren. In seinem Kopf sowie seiner Magengegend herrschte Chaos. Immer wieder kam ihm dieses Bild von Joey mit diesem Typen in den Sinn und es machte ihn rasend.

Aber warum?

Bestand die minimale und unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass er eventuell vielleicht ein wenig (ein nahezu klitzekleines bisschen) Eifersüchtig war?

//so ein...Schwach...// Setos Blick wanderte zu Joey, der ihm gegenüber in der Limo, die Arme um sich geschlungen und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, da saß und in Gedanken aus dem Fenster schaute. //...Schwachsinn...ja...genau.// Vollendete Seto seinen Gedanken und vertrieb mit einem Kopfschütteln neue, die ihm bei diesem Anblick kommen wollten.

Kurze Zeit später waren die Beiden auch schon am Kaibaanwesen angekommen und wieder einmal lief Joey schweigend Seto hinterher. Schon in der Eingangshalle wurden die beiden von zwei Dienstmädchen, einem Butler sowie einem die Treppe herunter rennendem Mokuba empfangen. „Nii-chaaaaaan!", hörte man es rufen und schon wurde Seto in die langen, fluffigen, schwarzen Haare seines Bruders getaucht, der springender Weise über ihn hergefallen war. Seto lächelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und wuschelte dem Kleinen durchs Haar. Der wiederum strahlte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Hab mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst! Ich hab eeeeextra mit dem Abendessen gewartet und--- oh hallo, Joey! Was machst du denn hier?" Erst jetzt bemerkte der Jüngere das Blondchen, das nur betreten in der Eingangshalle rumstand und stumm die Szene verfolgt hatte. „Ah... Ja. J...Wheeler du kannst heute Nacht hier bleiben.", fiel es Seto plötzlich wieder ein und er wand sich kurz zu einem der Dienstmädchen um. „Bereiten sie das Gästezimmer für Mr. Wheeler vor und..." Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Joey. „Rufen sie meinen Hausarzt an, er soll Morgen früh vorbei schauen... Für heute scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.", endete der Brünette. Damit nickte das Dienstmädchen als Zeichen, dass es verstanden hatte und eilte eine der Treppen hinauf, wahrscheinlich in Richtung Gästezimmer. „Habt ihr euch vertragen? Du und Joey, Ihr streitet doch sonst immer so viel... Wie kommt's, dass Joey hier schläft, Setooo?", fragte das schwarzhaarige Etwas und zog an Setos Hemdärmel, als der gerade seinem Butler den Mantel in die Hand drückte, dessen Joey sich soeben entledigt hatte. „ Das wüsst ich auch gern.", kam es kaum hörbar gemurmelt von Joey, der eher danach aussah als wäre dies mehr laut gedacht als absichtlich ausgesprochen gewesen. „...Mokuba, ich habe heute keinen Appetit. Geh du schnell zu Abendessen und mach dann, dass du ins Bett kommst. Es ist spät.", erklärte Seto und küsste seinen Bruder liebevoll lächelnd auf die Stirn, bevor der nickend und „gute Nacht" rufend davon lief. Wortlos stieg Seto selbst schließlich eine der Marmortreppen empor- die auf der auch eben schon das Dienstmädchen davon geeilt war. Joey stand unverändert dort und schaute Seto nach. Gespannt hatte er die Szene zwischen Seto und seinem kleinem Bruder beobachtet. //Er ist irgendwie anders, wenn er mit Mokuba allein ist. So...lieb...// Seto drehte sich nach wenigen Schritten auf der Treppe um und sah ihn fragend an. „Bist du da festgewachsen oder was? Komm schon.", kam es im Befehlston von oberhalb der Treppe und Joey stolperte dem Firmenchef überrascht über den plötzlichen Wechsel Setos (vom liebevollem Bruder zum Kühlschrank) und völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen hinter her.

„So. Hier bleibst du heut Nacht. Das Bett ist frisch bezogen, im Schrank sollten noch ein paar zusätzliche Decken sein...warte hier ich such nach nem Schlafanzug...", murmelte Seto, als die Beiden das Gästezimmer betraten. Gleich gegenüber befand sich sein eigenes Schlafzimmer und eine Türe verband es mit einem eigenem Badezimmer. Seto wühlte in einer der Kommoden, die den Raum zierten, und hielt Joey schließlich einen einfachen schwarzen Schlafanzug hin. „Da-danke...", murmelte Joey und nahm die Kleidung entgegen, die ihm von einem irgendwie grimmig wirkendem Seto entgegen gehalten wurde. Dieser wusste immer noch nicht so recht, wie er nun mit Joey umgehen sollte. Sollte er ihn nicht eigentlich hassen? Der Köter nervte ihn doch sonst so...und jetzt nahm er ihn bei sich auf? Irgendwas stimmte heute wohl nicht ganz mit ihm. Seto unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Am Besten machte er sich erst morgen über all das Gedanken. „Du kannst duschen, wenn du willst, das Bad gehört ganz dir. Ich geh mal nach Handtüchern suchen.", mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer, während Joey ihm nachblickte.

Eigentlich sollte der Blondschopf sich Sorgen um seine Lage machen, doch dafür war er viel zu müde. Gähnend betrat er das Badezimmer und sah sich um. Wie alles im Hause Kaiba sah auch dies prunkvoll und teuer aus und glänzte natürlich nur so vor Sauberkeit. //Die Angestellten hier müssen sicher ackern wie Blöde. Bei so nem Sklaventreiber, wie Seto als Arbeitgeber...Moment...Seto?// Er seufzte. //Jetzt fang ich schon an ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen...? Bin wohl einmal zu oft am Kopf getroffen worden heute Abend...// In Gedanken versunken begann Joey sich zu entkleiden und hatte sich gerade seines Oberteils entledigt, als Seto mit ein paar flaumigen weißen Handtüchern im Arm das Bad betrat. „Hier, sag bescheid, wenn du was bra--- Gott, Joey!", unterbrach Seto sich selbst, als er den Oberkörper seines Hündchens erblickte. Joey stieg augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht und er hob, wie zum Schutze, das Sweatshirt, dass er noch immer in den Händen hielt ein wenig an, um seinen mit Blutergüssen, sowie alten und neuen Wunden, verzierten Körper zumindest ein bisschen zu verdenken. „Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?", murrte Joey und versuchte Setos Blick zu meiden, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies, da der ihn immer noch mit weitaufgerissenen blauen Augen anstarrte. „Hast du vor mir beim Duschen zu zusehen?", stöhnte Joey letztendlich auf, was Seto zurück auf die Erde holte. „Ehm...ja...ich meine nein...ich...", stammelte Seto erst und brachte sich selbst schließlich durch ein Räuspern zurück zur Fassung. „Beeil dich ein wenig.", sagte er, legte die Handtücher auf eine der Ablagen und verlies eilig den Raum, während Joey feststellen musste, dass er selbst leicht zitterte.

//Na toll. Großartig.// Der Blondschopf biss sich auf die Lippe, die erneut zu bluten begann, da sie ja noch vor kurzem bei der Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater aufgeplatzt war. //Warum ausgerechnet er. Warum?//, fragte sich Joey immer wieder und versuchte nicht vor lauter Scham und Verdruss zu heulen. Er schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen so gut es ging hinunter und lies nun warmes Wasser auf sich nieder prasseln, nachdem er sich ganz entkleidet und unter die Dusche gestellt hatte. //Verdammt.//

Seto indessen hatte sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl geworfen und raufte sich die Haare. Nun... soeben hatte er die Erklärung bekommen, warum Joey es vorzog regelmäßig den Sportunterricht zu schwänzen.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Langsam wurde es schwierig es zu leugnen: Er sorgte sich um den Köter. Ja er gab es zu (zumindest vor sich selbst). Ein Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle und der Kopf des Brünetten sank auf den Tisch vor ihm.

Des Abends lag Seto noch Stunden wach. Eigentlich hatte er versucht sich vorerst in Arbeit zu ertränken, was allerdings auch nicht den gewünschten Effekt erzielte. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würde Seto wohl nie wieder in der Lage sein irgendetwas Vernünftiges zu Stande zu bringen oder zu erarbeiten. Also was tun?

Der folgende Tag würde ein Dienstag sein. Folglich sollte er Joey einfach in die Schule schicken und ihn somit erst mal aus seinem Gedankenfeld vertreiben? Aber Joey in seiner Verfassung zur Schule schicken? Das konnte er doch nicht tun? Na ja, theoretisch schon...

Gut. Also Schule erst einmal nicht. Aber er konnte Joey ja nicht für immer hier behalten. Andererseits konnte man den Jungen ja unmöglich aus den Augen lassen. Sollte er ihn beobachten lassen um herauszufinden, wer genau Schuld an all seinen Verletzungen war? Aber Seto war doch kein Stalker?

Gedanken solcher Richtung raubten ihm stundenlang den Schlaf.

Joey hingegen, welcher im Zimmer nebenan war, hatte inzwischen geduscht, dem Drang widerstanden sich in der Badewanne zu ertränken und trug einen viel zu teuren Schlafanzug, während er in einem viel zu großem und ungewöhnlich warmen, sowie weichem Bett lag, was zusätzlich zu der Erschöpfung des Tages, die ihn nun mit einem Mal überkam, für ein schnelles Einschlafen sorgte. Ihm war, obschon seine Situation weniger rosig aussah, ziemlich wohl in dem Moment, in dem er sich in seine Decke kuschelte und auch sein Körper tat plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sehr weh. So fiel es Joey weniger schwer zu entschlummern- seine Träume jedoch verliefen weit weniger friedlich.

In völliger Dunkelheit erwachte Seto und lies seine leuchtend blauen Augen müde Richtung Wecker blinzeln. Die Ziffern sagten ihm, dass es ca. halb vier war. Eigentlich standen ihm noch zwei ein halb Stunden Schlaf zu und er fragte sich, was ihn wohl aus seinen Träumen gerissen hatte. Gerade wollte er sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen um weiter zu schlafen, da hörte er Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer. Was zur Hölle trieb der Köter dort nur wieder um diese Zeit? Grummelnd erhob er sich und begab sich in den Flur. Die Hand auf der Türklinke zu Joeys Raum, hörte er urplötzlich ein Wimmern und dann ein flehendes „Bitte nicht...". //Was zur Hölle?//

Neugierig betrat der Multimillionär nun erst recht das Zimmer und fand zu seinem leichtem Erstraunen Joey immer noch in seinem Bett liegend vor. //Spricht die Flohschleuder etwa im Schlaf?//

Seine Vermutung erwies sich in kürzester Zeit als richtig, da Joey, welcher sich in seinem Deckenchaos herumwälzte, in einem fort unverständliches Zeug vor sich hinmurmelte- lediglich unterbrochen von einem gelegentlichem Aufstöhnen. //Scheint als hätte er einen Albtraum...Was ist nur mit diesem Hündchen los?//, dachte sich Seto mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, als er sich den Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren besah, welcher eine Mischung aus Furcht und Schmerz darstellte.

Durch sein Verhalten beunruhigt, beschloss Seto ihn schleunigst aufzuwecken, so packte er Joey vorsichtig an einer Schulter und versuchte ihn wach zu kriegen. „Hey. Hey, Wheeler, aufstehen!", sagte Seto eindringlich, doch der Blonde schlief weiter und strampelte nur noch stärker. „…Joey wach gefälligst auf, wenn man es dir sagt!", rief Seto nur noch besorgter und nun auch lauter, was den Jungen endlich dazu bewegte schwer atmend die Augen aufzuschlagen. Vor lauter Schreck darüber, Setos Gesicht so plötzlich über dem seinen zu erblicken, da dieser sich leicht über ihn gebeugt hatte, und als Nachwirkung seines Traumes schrie er kurz auf und wich dann in seinem Bett soweit zurück, dass er beinahe auf der anderen Seite herausfiel. „Du...was...wo bin ich?", kam es plötzlich verwirrt aus dem Blonden heraus, als der sich perplex in dem edlem Gästezimmer umsah. „Bei mir.", kam die schlichte Antwort von Setos Seite. Joey versuchte sich zu erinnern.

//Stimmt...gestern...mein Vater hat...und dann bin ich...bin ich...oh mein Gott...!!...// Langsam fügte sich in Joeys Kopf wieder alles zusammen und mit einem Mal errötete er so stark, dass das Hündchen nicht mehr von einer blonden Tomate zu unterscheiden gewesen wäre. „Alles in Ordnung, Wheeler?", fragte Seto und klang, Joey vermutete wahrscheinlich durch die Uhrzeit bedingt, fast besorgt.

//...Nein...Nein...Nein. Nein. Nichts ist in Ordnung!...aaaah...mein Kopf...//

Joeys Gedanken rasten und ihm war irgendwie danach sein Gesicht einfach in dem weichen Kissen zu vergraben, so dass Seto ihn nicht mehr so anstarren konnte.  
//Am besten ich schlafe wieder ein. Und morgen wache ich auf in meinem schäbigen Apartment, stelle fest das alles nur ein Traum war und ich mich NICHT vor Seto bloßgestellt habe... bin zurück bei meinem Alten und in meinem elendem Leben. Genau. Augen zu und tieeeef durchatmen. Atmen Joey...atmen...//

„Du bist ja ganz rot. Sag mal, hast du Fieber?". Joey hörte Setos Stimme plötzlich ganz nah an seinen Ohren und war noch überraschter, als er seine Augen öffnete und er plötzlich Setos Gesicht ganz nah – viel zu nah – an seinem vorfand, da dieser sich zu ihm auf dem Bett hinüber beugte und versuchte durch das auflegen seiner Hand auszumachen, ob Joey möglicherweise eine erhöhte Temperatur hatte. „M-Mir geht's gut...Kaiba...könntest du vielleicht...ehm...bitte...von mir runter gehen...", brachte Joey heiser und noch röter als vorher vage aus seinem Mund heraus. „Oh. Klar. Ich dachte nur ich sollte testen, ob du auch ne kalte, feuchte Nase hast, so erkennt man doch bei Hunden, ob es ihnen gut geht, oder nicht?", grinste Kaiba und stupste Joey mit seinem langen Zeigefinger die Nase an, bevor er sich wieder aufrecht hinstellte. Joey äußerte ein zu seinem Verdruss verdammt nach Knurren klingendes Geräusch und fauchte dann: „Spar dir deine blöden Sprüche oder denk dir neue aus, du verwöhnter Mistkerl!" „Na! So ein schlecht gelaunter Hund. Tu mir den Gefallen und schlaf jetzt brav weiter. Möglichst ohne dich dabei in deinen Bettlaken zu strangulieren." Wieder errötete Joey und wieder verzog Seto seine Miene zu einem Grinsen. Zu Setos leichter Verwunderung packte Joey sein Kissen und setzte sich lediglich aufrecht an die Rückwand seines Bettes gelehnt hin, statt sich zurück in sein Deckenchaos zu mümmeln und, wie jeder normale Mensch zu versuchen weiter zu schlafen.

„Was ist? Los hau schon ab, du brauchst doch sicher deinen Schönheitsschlaf, moneybags." „Gleichfalls. Du hast hoffentlich vor weiter zu schlafen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Das weiß ich selbst."

„Du kannst die Uhr lesen?"

„Haha. Selten so gelacht."

„Kannst du nicht wieder einschlafen?", fragte Seto schließlich und ließ sich vor Joey auf der Bettkante nieder. Joey jedoch blieb stumm und blickte zur Seite um Setos Blick zu entgehen.

„Was...Was hast du denn geträumt?" Wieder erfolgte nur Stille.

„Hast du öfter solche Albträume? Das würde erklären, warum du ständig im Unterricht einschläfst...", fragte Seto weiter und sah dabei einfach über Joeys Schweigen hinweg. „Gelegentlich. Na und?", entgegnete Joey trotzig und vermied weiterhin Seto in die Augen zu blicken. Dass ‚gelegentlich' hier ‚fast immer' hieß, musste Kaiba ja schließlich auch nicht wissen und Joey war schon ohne Setos stechenden Blick ein schlechter Lügner...

//...wobei...Yugi und die anderen kaufen mir meine Show ja auch problemlos ab...

so schlecht kann ich gar nicht sein.//

„Soll ich...noch eine Weile hier bleiben?", fragte Seto zaghaft. Joey war erst als hätte er den Brünetten nicht richtig gehört. Bot er ihm tatsächlich an hier zu bleiben bis er eingeschlafen war? „...s...so ein Blödsinn! M-mach doch, was du willst, du Spinner!", rief Joey abermals leicht errötend, grub sich allerdings dennoch zurück in seine Kissen und unter die Decke, wobei er Seto den Rücken zuwand. Seto griff neben sich und zog einen der nahestehenden Sessel heran, in den er sich daraufhin setzte und das Licht runterdrehte. Die Beine übereinander geschlagen und mit stetem Blick auf Joeys in die Decke gewickelte Gestalt, die ihm beharrlich den Rücken kehrte, verweilte er noch ziemlich lange dort, bis er irgendwann feststellte, dass Joeys Atmung sich beruhigt hatte und seine Brust sich nun regelmäßig hob und senkte. Mit einem letzten Lächeln in Joeys Richtung verlies auch er schließlich den Raum um wenigstens noch eine halbe Stunde lang schlafen zu können.


	4. Möp 4

** MÖP 4 **

Langsam schlichen sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die halbgeschlossenen Vorhänge zum Gästezimmer und veranlassten einen gewissen Blondschopf dazu sich tiefer unter seine Decke zu kuscheln. Nach kurzem hin und her Wälzen öffnete er schließlich seine honigbraunen Augen und sah sich um. Dies war das erste Mal seit langem, dass Joey rundum zufrieden aufwachte. Das Bett war warm, die Kissen weich, ihm tat gerade nichts besonders weh, er blutete nicht und ausnahmsweise wurde er nicht von dem Klingeln seines Weckers oder dem Geschrei seines Alten geweckt, sondern von warmen Sonnenlicht - so gut ging es ihm schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Langsam setzte er sich in dem viel zu großem Bett auf und streckte sich genüsslich. „Wie viel Uhr es wohl ist?", fragte Joey sich laut und sah sich nach einem Wecker oder so etwas ähnlichem um. Mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass er eigentlich Schule hatte und wahrscheinlich wieder mal um Stunden zu spät kommen würde, erhob er sich aus dem Bett. Er tapste vorsichtig aus dem Raum heraus und blickte sich unsicher im Flur um. Er traute diesem Haus nicht so recht. Es hatte schlicht und einfach zu viele Gänge und Türen. //Wie schafften es Seto und Mokuba nur sich hier zurecht zu finden?//, dachte Joey und war immer noch unentschlossen, welchen Gang er einschlagen sollte. Dass er ‚Kaiba' schon wieder gedanklich beim Vornamen nannte, fiel ihm gar nicht auf. „Ah! Guten Morgen, Mr. Wheeler! Haben sie gut geschlafen?", rief plötzlich eine höflich klingende Stimme hinter Joey, deren Ursprung auch schon freudig auf Joey zugelaufen kam. „Ehm...Guten Morgen...?", sammelte sich Joey und sah verwirrt darüber, dass das Dienstmädchen vor ihm seinen Namen kannte, eben dieses an. „Mr. Kaiba sagte, ich solle sie ins Esszimmer geleiten, wenn sie einigermaßen wach sind.", verkündete das braunhaarige Mädchen freundlich lächelnd und forderte Joey daraufhin auf ihr zu folgen. Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen, und betrat schließlich besagtes Esszimmer, in dem Seto bereits Zeitung lesend an einem großem, länglichem Tisch saß und seinen morgendlichen Kaffee trank. „Ich bin begeistert, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft aufzuwachen, was Dornröschen?", sagte Seto zynisch lächelnd, ohne jedoch seine Augen von der Zeitung abzuwenden, die er in Händen hielt. „Da war mir ‚Köter' irgendwie lieber...", murmelte Joey nur zur Antwort und funkelte Seto so böse er konnte an. „Wie du willst. Mach ‚sitz', Köter.", grinste Seto nun über den Rand seines Morgenblattes hinüber blitzend. „...", Joey gab eine nicht ganz verständliche Antwort in Form eines Grummelns und besah sich unsicher den gedeckten Esstisch vor ihm. „Was ist? Na los, setz dich schon.", bedeutete Seto seinem Hündchen und wies auf einen der Plätze neben sich, während er am Kopfe der Tafel verweilte.

Irgendwie war Joey leicht eingeschüchtert. Hier war alles viel zu groß. Die Räume, die Möbel...selbst der verdammte Schlafanzug, in dem er steckte war ihm zu groß, so dass die Ärmel fast seine Hände verdeckten und er die Hose hatte an deren Beinen umschlagen müssen. Seto viel auf, dass Joey, nachdem er neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, gerade in dem Moment, in dem er über seinen Schlafanzug philosophierte an dessen Ärmel herumzupfte. „Tut mir Leid, das ist meiner. Kein Wunder, dass er dir zu groß ist...", äußerte er sich und wendete sich wieder seinem Kaffee zu. „Eh?...ehm...nein...das passt schon.", sagte Joey und wurde zu seinem Ärger leicht rot bei dem Gedanken gerade in Setos Schlafanzug zu stecken. „Wo...Wo ist eigentlich Mokuba?", wollte Joey wissen um sich selbst von seinen seltsamen Gedankengängen abzulenken. „In der Schule.", antwortete Seto kaffeetrinkender Weise. „Warum kriegt er keinen Privatunterricht oder sowas? Ihr könnt's euch doch leisten?"

„Mir ist es wichtig, dass Mokuba möglichst glücklich aufwächst und in der Lage ist, soziale Kontakte knüpfen zu können, wenn ihm danach ist.", sagte Seto sehr sachlich. Nach einer kurzen Pause erwiderte Joey schließlich: „Ah...! Du möchtest also, dass Mokuba Freunde findet!!" „So kann man es auch ausdrücken. Du solltest etwas essen.", schmunzelte Seto und wies auf das französische Gebäck (meaning Croissants Oo), das Obst und die anderen Köstlichkeiten, die sich vor Joey auf dem Tisch ausbreiteten. „Isst du nichts?", erkundigte sich Joey und beäugte Seto fragend mit seinen braunen Hundeaugen. „So früh Morgens hab ich keinen Appetit.", meinte dieser. Joey fragte sich, ob Seto wohl nur von Kaffee und Arbeit lebte. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Joey und griff zögerlich nach dem Orangensaft der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. „Kurz nach 10, wieso?", erwiderte Seto und warf Joey kurz einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Blondschopf seufzte. „Weiß du...das ist dir vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich bin der Letzte, der es sich leisten kann schon wieder einen Tag zu fehlen." „Du brauchst mal einen Tag Auszeit.", bestimmte der Brünette. „Und was ist mit-", begann sein Gegenüber, nur um unterbrochen zu werden: „Wenn du in nächster Zeit nicht zufällig wieder was besseres zu tun hast, so wie gestern, würde ich mich weiterhin bereit erklären dir Nachhilfe zu geben, falls du dir Sorgen um deine Noten machst."

Bei dem Part mit ‚gestern' errötete Joey ganz plötzlich und wendete seinen Blick von Seto ab. „Ehm...w-wegen gestern...du...du hast doch nicht vor jemandem davon zu erzählen oder?", stammelte sich Joey nach einer kurzen Pause zusammen und vermied weiterhin Blickkontakt mit dem Blauäugigem. Dieser war relativ erstaunt. Darüber dachte sein Hündchen also nach! Für was hielt er ihn? Einen Kühlschrank???...//mh...wahrscheinlich.//

„Nein...Das hatte ich nicht vor.", erklärte Seto ruhig und nahm nur wage das erleichterte Ausatmen Joeys war.

„Es geht mich nichts an, was du in deiner Freizeit treibst.", sagte Seto bitter und musste unweigerlich an den schmierigen Kerl von gestern denken, unterdrückte aber dieses erneut aufkommende undefinierte Eifersuchtsgefühl.

„...Allerdings...weißt du...du solltest wirklich aufhören dich ständig zu prügeln.", drang es, wie von weit her, zu Joeys Ohren durch. Dieser spürte plötzlich ein ziemlich unangenehmes Stechen in der Brust und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe um sich zusammen zu reißen.

//Warum hab ich nur mit dem Thema angefangen?...Ich Idiot!//

„Diese...diese Verletzungen, die du da hast, die sehen echt schlimm aus...", fuhr Seto behutsam fort, da Joey nicht antwortete.

//...Ich will hier weg...warum hört er nicht einfach auf damit?//

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht die richtige Person für so was aber...", Seto räusperte sich, weil es ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel über dieses Thema zu sprechen.

//...Hör auf...hör doch einfach auf darüber zu reden...//

„Weißt du Jo...Wheeler..., wenn du mit irgendwem Probleme hast, dann..." KLIRR.

„D-DAS GEHT DICH ALLES ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS AN!!".

Joey war urplötzlich von seinem Platz aufgestanden und hatte dabei erst einmal sein Glass umgeworfen, sowie Teile seines unbenutzten Geschirrs zu Boden befördert.

„WARUM MISCHST DU DICH ÜBERHAUPT HIER EIN? DU TAUCHST EINFACH AUF, SCHLEPPST MICH MIT ZU DIR NACHHAUSE UND DENKST DU KÖNNTEST MIR VORSCHRIFTEN MACHEN!!!? ICH BIN NICHT DEIN VERDAMMTES SCHOSSHÜNDCHEN, KAIBA!!! WER GIBT DIR DAS RECHT ÜBER MICH ZU URTEILEN, HEH? WER SAGT ÜBERHAUPT, DASS ICH MICH PRÜGELE?! ICH HAB DICH NICHT UM DEINE HILFE GEBETEN! ICH HAB IN MEINEM VERFLUCHTEM LEBEN NOCH KEIN EINZIGES MAL UM ETWAS GEBETEN!! NOCH NIE! UND ICH FANG BESTIMMT NICHT JETZT DAMIT AN VON AUSGERECHNET DIR HILFE ENTGEGEN ZU NEHMEN! WAS IST HIER ÜBERHAUPT LOS? ICH DACHTE DU HASST MICH! WARUM MACHST DU'S NICHT WIE ALLE ANDEREN UND IGNORIERST MICH!? DAS GELINGT DIR DOCH SONST SO GUT! WAS HAB ICH ÜBERHAUPT GETAN, DASS ALLE WELT VERSUCHT MIR DAS LEBEN ZUR HÖLLE ZU MACHEN?!! WAS HAB ICH DIR GETAN, DASS DU MICH IMMER VERSUCHST FERTIG ZU MACHEN? WAS HAB ICH GEMACHT, DASS MEINE MUTTER MICH SO SEHR HASST, DASS SIE EINFACH DAS WEITE SUCHEN GEHT? WAS HAB ICH ANGESTELLT, DASS MEIN VATER MI-", Joey hielt inne. Kaiba vermutete um Luft zu holen. Der Wortschwall, der da gerade (in ziemlich hoher Lautstärke) aus Joey herausgeplatzt war, hatte den Brünetten erst mal zum Schweigen gebracht. Geschockt saß er da und beobachtete wie Joey Wheeler tatsächlich vor ihm stand und – weinte.

Mit jedem Wort, das über seine Lippen gekommen war, hatte er immer mehr die Kontrolle über sich verloren und die Tränen rannen einfach so ohne halt über seine Wangen und schienen nicht enden zu wollen. Gedanklich verfluchte Joey sich selbst. Als ob Kaiba nicht schon genug von ihm wüsste! Es fehlte nur noch, dass er das mit seinem versoffenem Vater auch noch ausspuckte.

„...Ich gehe nach Hause.", erklärte Joey und stand auf. „Wa...", schaffte es Seto nur noch hervor zu bringen, da war das Blondchen auch schon mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Seto eilte ihm sofort hinter her. „Joe...Wheeler!", rief Kaiba und hatte Joey, welcher scheinbar Richtung Gästezimmer lief, auch schon eingeholt. „Ich hol meine Sachen und verschwinde.", murmelte der Kleinere während des Gehens, wurde aber seltsamerweise immer langsamer. „Was? Hey, Wheeler, hör mir zu, ich...", begann Seto und wurde überraschenderweise nicht von Joey unterbrochen sondern hielt ganz von selbst inne, da Joey direkt neben ihm auf den Boden sank und schwer atmend liegen blieb. „!!? Joey! Ach, verdammt!", fluchte Seto, der sich ziemlich erschrocken zu seinem Hündchen hinunter beugte und seine Hand auf dessen Stirn platzierte, nur um fest zu stellen, dass dieser praktisch glühte. „...Nur Ärger hat man mit dir, Hündchen."

Das erste, was Joey nach seinem Erwachen vernahm waren Stimmen. Er hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen und genoss die momentane Dunkelheit, denn er befürchtete bei den Kopfschmerzen, die ihn gerade quälten, würde grelles Licht ihm bestimmt nicht gut tun. Ihm war unglaublich heiß, er fühlte sich fiebrig und dennoch war er scheinbar unter mehreren Decken begraben, so dass er möglichst warm gehalten wurde. Joey fiel es schwer einen richtigen Gedanken zu fassen, da es in seinem Kopf geradezu hämmerte, allerdings fragte er sich, wie er auf einmal in dieses Bett gekommen war. War er immer noch bei Kaiba? Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich vage, dass er ziemlich viel rumgeschrieen hatte und dann gehen wollte...aber an alles danach konnte er sich nicht mehr entsinnen. Er beschloss, dass die Nachdenkerei vorerst einen unnötigen Aufwand darstellte, da er schlicht und einfach müde war. Er plante eigentlich wieder einzuschlafen, aber die zwei Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer, die ihn geweckt hatten, verstummten nicht und irgendwie interessierte ihn auch, was dort überhaupt besprochen wurde. Gerade wollte er einen Versuch starten sich umzudrehen um dennoch weiter zu schlafen, da bemerkte er, wie die Türe geöffnet wurde. Nun blinzelte er doch und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass kein grelles Licht in seine Augen stach, da der Raum nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Im Schimmer der wenigen Lampen und trotz seines Unwohlseins erkannte er Seto, der durch die Türe geschritten war und nun, da er diese wieder angelehnt hatte, auf Joeys Bett zuschritt. In dem Moment, in dem Joey realisierte, dass es Seto war, der sich da neben seinem Bett platziert hatte, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, was er nur wenige Stunden zuvor alles in seinem kleinem Ausbruch von sich gegeben hatte und somit folgte er seinem tiefstem inneren Bedürfnis in diesem Augenblick und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Scheinst ja doch wach zu sein.", stellte Seto sachlich fest und zu Joeys Verdruss war trotz Decke jedes Wort deutlich zu hören. Zum Teil wegen der Kopfschmerzen, die sich bei Setos Worten wieder meldeten und zum Teil wegen Seto selbst gab Joey von unterhalb der Decke ein Knurren von sich. „Der Arzt sagt, dass du nichts ernstes hast. Also mal abgesehen von diesen Hämatomen und dem Fieber. Aber letzteres sollte sich in den Griff kriegen lassen.", sagte Seto in einem ziemlich kühlen, sachlichen Ton, obwohl es in ihm drin tobte. Mit seinem Haustier stimmte etwas nicht. Ganz definitiv nicht. Und er hatte sich inzwischen fest vorgenommen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen auch, wenn dies unkaibatypische Handlungen forderte (, wobei das Anbieten von Hilfe, was schon ziemlich untypisch für ihn war, irgendwie daneben gegangen war). „Du machst wirklich ne ganze Menge Ärger, weißt du, pup?", seufzte Seto, als von Joeys Seite (ausnahmsweise mal wieder) keine Antwort kam. Dies sollte sich ziemlich schnell ändern, denn kaum hatte der Brünette seinen Satz beendet fuhr Joey auf, zog sich die Decke vom Kopf und war schon wieder kurz davor Seto anzuschreien: „Wenn du doch so ein Problem mit mir hast, warum kann ich dann nicht einfach nach Hause gehen, so dass du dich in aller Ruhe wieder um dein eigenes Leben kümmern kannst?!" „Weil ich dir SAGE, dass du hier zu bleiben hast.", erklärte Seto in einem Ton, der so endgültig klang, dass wohl niemand außer Joey ernstlich widersprochen hätte. Doch der Blonde war nun wirklich schon einiges von ihm gewöhnt. Schließlich war allgemein bekannt, dass die beiden sich im Stundentakt zofften. „Warum sollte ich tun was du-" „Halt doch einfach mal den Mund.", stöhnte Seto auf und massierte mit einer Hand seine Schläfe, da er bereits spürte, wie sich Kopfschmerzen bei ihm ankündigten. Joey seinerseits lachte hohl auf: „Was sonst?"

Seto funkelte ihn an, so dass selbst dem Blonden für einen Moment die Worte im Mund stecken blieben. Schnell hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefasst und wollte Seto erneut irgendetwas entgegen schleudern, als er völlig verwirrt in die Kissen seines Bettes hinein gedrückt wurde und er, neben dem plötzlichem Gewicht auf sich, die Lippen Setos auf den seinen spürte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und versuchte sich vergebens zu wehren, da er bemerkte, dass Seto ihn mit festem Griff daran hinderte sich aus seinen Armen zu winden.

//Was zur Hölle?!---// Joey, der schnell merkte, dass Seto um einiges stärker war als er, gab schließlich auf sich unter dem Größerem zu wölben und zu versuchen seine Hände aus denen des Brünetten zu befreien. Stattdessen stiegen Tränen in ihm auf und er schloss rasenden Herzens und verzweifelt die Augen, wie er es immer tat, wenn sein Vater ihn schlug. Was sollte er anderes tun? Nie hatte er die Kraft gehabt sich zu wehren und auch diesmal schaffte er es nicht. Was konnte er also machen, außer die Augen zu schließen und sich seinem Schicksal ergeben? Aber es war nicht nur Angst und sein Unvermögen sich aus Setos Griff zu befreien, was ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Da war noch etwas anderes, was Joey in diesem Moment spürte. Es fühlte sich, wie eine schmerzende innere Leere an, wie Enttäuschung über etwas. Vielleicht war er von Seto enttäuscht? Vielleicht auch von sich selber? So lange er Seto auch kannte und so oft sie sich auch stritten, mit dieser Art von Reaktion hatte der Blonde nicht gerechnet. Er begriff nicht, warum Seto dies tat und es traf ihn, dass er so falsch mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen für Seto gelegen hatte. Zwischen all der Verwirrtheit der letzten Tage war er unter anderem überrascht gewesen, mit welch einer Fürsorge Seto nicht nur Mokuba, sondern auch ihm begegnen konnte. Er wusste allerdings nicht damit umzugehen. Wie hätte er das auch wissen können? Schließlich war es bis jetzt noch nie vorgekommen, dass sich überhaupt Jemand ernstlich um ihn sorgte.

Doch scheinbar hatte er Seto falsch eingeschätzt. In diesem Kuss lag keine Fürsorge. Keinerlei Gefühl, das Joey verstand. Seto schien es gar nicht zu kümmern, was Joey dachte oder wollte. Er trat ihn mit Füßen.

//Letzten Endes ist er auch nicht viel besser als mein Vater//, schoss es Joey durch den Kopf und eine weitere bittere Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, löste sich Seto von ihm und beide atmeten schwer.

Seto wusste nicht, was über ihn gekommen war. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

Was hatte er da nur gerade angestellt!? Das unter ihm war WHEELER. Der Köter!

Er erhob sich und wandte sich ab. Mehr als aufgewühlt strich er sich durchs Haar. „Wheeler…ich…", begann er und blickte zurück Richtung Joey, stockte aber jäh.

Joey verharrte immer noch in der gleichen Position auf dem Bett. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich deutlich, da sein Atem sich einfach nicht beruhigen lassen wollte und mit vor Tränen glitzernden Augen blickte er Seto voll Furcht und mit etwas bitteren in seinem Blick an, das der Firmenchef nie gekannt hatte. Der Anblick versetzte Seto einen Stich und er brachte es nicht über sich weiter in diese vorwurfsvollen Augen zu sehen. Abermals wandte er sich ab und verließ diesmal eiligen Schrittes den Raum, einen zitternden und verstörten Joey zurück lassend.


	5. Möp 5

** MÖP 5 **

Seto saß, wie so oft, in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Diesmal jedoch brütete er nicht über irgendwelchen Dokumenten oder Statistiken, sondern stützte seinen Kopf, der nicht aufhören wollte zu schmerzen, auf seine Hände. Seltsamerweise suchten ihn seit den jüngsten Ereignissen immer öfter plagende Kopfschmerzen heim. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass der Köter bei ihm für eine derartige Zerstreutheit und ein solches Kopfzerbrechen sorgen konnte. Da war's schon wieder: Wheeler.

Das Blondchen war am selben Abend noch abgehauen. Mehr oder Minder ohne das Seto es mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte anscheinend, kurz nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, seine Sachen zusammen gesucht und war aus dem Haus gestürmt. Wie Joey immer wieder ohne Probleme den Ausgang fand, wo er doch sonst null Orientierungssinn hatte, war Seto ein Rätsel. Er vermutete, dass der Blonde einen natürlichen Fluchtinstinkt hatte, denn im Weglaufen schien er ziemlich gut zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte kurz darauf ein Dienstmädchen dem völlig zerstreutem Seto, der zu dem Zeitpunkt versuchte sich in dem kalten Wasser eines Waschbeckens zu ertränken (...bzw. abzukühlen), mitgeteilt, dass Mr. Wheeler soeben ohne Worte und scheinbar ziemlich aufgewühlt das Haus verlassen hatte.

Inzwischen waren zwei Tage vergangen und Seto hatte seit dem vermieden in die Schule oder die Firma zu gehen, da ihn seine nun fast schon regelmäßig einsetzende Migräne quälte. Warum zur Hölle scherte er sich um Wheeler? Und was hatte ihn dazu getrieben den hundeähnlichen Blondschopf zu KÜSSEN? Was war nur in ihn gefahren...?

//Mitleid...?// Er dachte darüber nach. Irgendwie war es das nicht. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn bewegt hatte ausgerechnet den Köter zu küssen, aber Mitleid war es nicht gewesen.

Nicht, weil er nicht in der Lage war Mitleid zu empfinden...So ungern er es sich auch eingestand, er war durchaus fähig so etwas, wie Mitgefühl aufzubringen. Und er wusste mit sicherer Bestimmtheit, dass es nicht das war, was ihn Joey hatte küssen lassen.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass er den Kläffer vielleicht einfach nur hatte zum Schweigen bringen wollen, versuchte er sich abzulenken und sah sich nach etwas um, das ihn nicht an einen bestimmten Blondschopf erinnerte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Foto, welches auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Darauf zu sehen waren Mokuba und er vor dem Kinderheim, in dem sie große Teile ihrer Kindheit verbracht hatten, bevor sie hier gelandet waren.

Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder etwas mit Mokuba unternehmen? Er hatte den Jüngeren in letzter Zeit ganz schön vernachlässigt (, da seine Gedanken auf unerklärliche Weise immer wieder zu seiner Lieblingsblondine wanderten).

Er erhob sich seufzend aus seinem Bürosessel und begab sich gemächlich in Richtung des Zimmers, das dem schwarzhaarigen Wirbelwind gehörte.

„Mokuba? Kann ich rein kommen?", vorsichtig klopfte Kaiba an der Türe. „Seto!", kam es von drinnen und ehe er sich versah wurde sie aufgerissen und ein breitlächelnder Mokuba sprang seinem großen Bruder in die Arme. „Bist du schon fertig mit deiner Arbeit für heute? Es ist doch noch nicht mal fünf?", strahlte der Kleine Seto mit hoffnungsvollen, großen, schwarzen Äuglein an, dieser musste bei dem Anblick unweigerlich schmunzeln. Gleichzeitig tat es ihm Leid, dass er über all den Stress seines Alltags und obwohl er inzwischen viel zu Hause arbeitete, nicht dazu kam mehr Zeit mit Mokuba zu verbringen. Letztendlich sahen sie sich auch hier in dem großen Haus nur wenige Stunden am Tag; praktisch nur zu den Mahlzeiten. „Ja, ich denke ich werde heute ein bisschen früher Schluss machen. Sollen wir gemeinsam irgendetwas unternehmen?", fragte Seto und wuschelte seinem Gegenüber durch die Haare. „Yay! Lass uns spazieren gehen und danach irgendwo was essen, ja Seto?", freute sich Moki. Seto nickte und kurz darauf fanden die beiden sich im Stadtpark wieder.

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die grüne Gegend voll mit Bäumen, Büschen und verschiedensten Blumen in ein orange-rot, während Seto und sein Bruder durch den Park schlenderten. Es war ein perfekter Sommerabend und die Luft war erfüllt von Vogelgesang und dem fernen Lachen von Kindern, die scheinbar auf einem Spielplatz ganz in der Nähe herumtollten, sowie dem Bellen eines Hundes irgendwo in der Gegend.

Mokuba, der munter an einem Eis schleckte, plapperte und plapperte über dies, das und jenes. Seto hörte kaum zu, schaffte es aber irgendwie sich einigermaßen von seinen Sorgen abzulenken und war froh seit langem mal wieder etwas seiner wenigen Freizeit mit seinem Bruder genießen zu können. „Schau mal Seto, da hinten ist ein kleines Café, lass uns da etwas trinken, bevor wir nach Hause gehen! Ja, Nii-chan?", lächelte Mokuba und zog seinen ‚Nii-chan', dessen Arm er schon die ganze Zeit umklammert hielt mit sich in Richtung des kleinen Geschäfts nahe des Parks. „Na gut.", bestätigte er, als die beiden bereits den Laden betreten hatten. Der Ältere der beiden Kaiba Brüder lies ein wenig uninteressiert seinen Blick durch das Lokal schweifen. Hier und da saßen ein paar wenige Kunden an den Tischen und in den gemütlich wirkenden Sitzecken des kleinen Cafés. „Aber es wird langsam dunkel wir sollten nicht allzu lang bleiben. Ich muss für morgen noch ein paar Berichte durchsehen, ok Moku...- Hey, was machst du denn hier?", stockte Seto und blickte erstaunt in die braunen Augen Joeys, der ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte mit dem Tablett, das er in seinen Händen hielt und auf dem zwei heiße Tassen Kaffee standen, zu dem Tisch hinter Seto zu schlendern, als er just bemerkte, wer da überhaupt vor ihm stand. Verdutzt blickte Seto an dem Köter hinunter. Er kombinierte scharf: Tablett in den Händen + schwarze Schürze...konnte es möglich sein, dass die Flohschleuder hier arbeitete? Noch erstaunter als darüber, den Grund seines Kopfzerbrechens hier vorzufinden, war er über die Tatsache, dass eben dieser Grund sich urplötzlich auf den Fersen umdrehte und mit seinem Tablett das Weite Richtung Küche zu suchen schien. „Du, Seto? Was ist denn in letzter Zeit nur mit Joey los?", fragte Mokuba und blickte, es seinem Bruder gleichtuend, verwirrt dem Blondschopf hinterher. „Wenn ich das wüsste...", murmelte der Größere nur und lies sich trotz eines gewissen Unbehagens in der Magengegend mit Mokuba zusammen an einem der Tische nieder. Seto konnte sich vorstellen, warum Joey ihm aus dem Weg ging. Aber so konnte es ja nicht ewig bleiben, oder?

Joey befand sich in der Küche und lehnte schwer atmend am dortigen Kühlschrank. Er konnte da unmöglich wieder reingehen! Nicht nach dem, was ihm bei Kaiba zu Hause geschehen war. Es war besser für ihn und für Kaiba, wenn sie einfach nicht mehr in Kontakt miteinander kämen. Er hatte einen viel zu tiefen Einblick in Joeys Leben bekommen und die Sache mit dem Kuss machte es Joey nicht leichter zu vergessen, was passiert war. Er hatte gerade begonnen Kaiba wenigstens ein bisschen besser leiden zu können...aber nun? Er zitterte, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie ihm in der Situation von vor wenigen Tagen zu Mute gewesen war. Das, was er empfunden hatte, war schiere Angst... und dieses Gefühl nicht fähig zu sein sich zu wehren, welches er schon immer gehasst hatte und leider nur zu gut kannte.

Da war nichts mehr von Sympathie gewesen und auch Kaiba selbst war ihm in dem Moment vollkommen anders als sonst vorgekommen...so fremd... Aber letztendlich war er das ja auch. Er wusste nichts über Kaiba. Mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass er einen leichte Faible für Macht, Geld und seinen Bruder hat und es liebt ihn fertig zu machen. Joey lächelte bitter. Tja. Was war unter diesen Vorraussetzungen schon zu erwarten?

Kaiba hasste ihn. Nun war es offiziell.

Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur Spaß daran ihn zu quälen? Da wäre er schließlich nicht der Einzige.

Gerade überlegte er, wie er sich aus der Situation retten könnte, da bemerkte er, wie Jemand mit geschmeidigem, hellbraunem Haar, welches im Nacken der zusammengebunden war, und irritierten, grün funkelnden Augen auf ihn zuschritt. „Joey, was treibst du denn hier? Draußen wartet Kundschaft! Wir schließen erst in 2 Stunden, also halt dich gefälligst ran." „Äh, ich...", begann Joey leicht verschüchtert, wurde allerdings sofort unterbrochen: „Jaja, schon klar. Los, Tisch 3 wartet auf seinen Kaffee. Streng dich mal'n bisschen an! Ich dachte du brauchtest so dringend nen Job?" „Ehm...schon..." „Na dann! Los, los!" Und mit diesen Worten schubste ihn sein momentaner Arbeitergeber, ihm das Tablett in die Hand drückend, zurück ins Lokal. Verdattert stand Joey also da und seufzte ergeben. Es hatte wohl keinen Zweck...Zu dieser Zeit und dazu noch an einem Freitag waren nicht all zu viele Gäste da. Ein paar wenige, die Zeitung lasen und währenddessen ihr Getränk schlürften, saßen vereinzelt hier und dort und ein Pärchen turtelte irgendwo an einem Tisch in der nähe der Fenster herum. So wie's aussah würde es Joey wohl schwerer fallen Seto aus dem Weg zu gehen als er gedacht hatte.

Knurrend und widerwillig stapfte der Blonde also in Richtung des Tisches, an dem Mokuba und sein Bruder sich niedergelassen hatten. Scheinbar hatte Mokuba einen Klassenkameraden entdeckt, der wohl auch zufällig im Café gewesen war. Jedenfalls plauderten die beiden angeregt, während Seto zu Joeys Verdruss mehr an ihm als an dem Gespräch der beiden 12-jährigen interessiert war. „Joey, du..." „Und was kann ich euch bringen?", eiskalt unterbrach Joey sein braunhaariges Gegenüber und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt, indem er einfach stur zur Seite schaute, während er einen kleinen Notizblock und einen Stift in der Hand hielt um eine mögliche Bestellung zu notieren. Von Setos Seite vernahm er ein deutliches Seufzen und registrierte, dass Seto wohl den Kopf in seine Hände gelegt hatte als würde er ihm langsam zu schwer werden. Mokuba schaute vom einem zum anderem und erklärte dann, dass er und sein Freund beide eine heiße Schokolade wollten und Seto seinen Kaffee schwarz und ohne Zucker nehme. Joey war dankbar für die Antwort und zog sich so schnell er konnte in die Küche zurück. Beim Aufbrühen des Kaffees und des bestellten Kakaos lies er sich absichtlich so viel Zeit wie möglich um den Moment, in dem er dem Brünetten wieder unter die Augen treten müsste, hinaus zu zögern. Schon in der Schule hatte er befürchtet Kaiba würde ihn noch mal auf vergangenen Dienstag ansprechen, doch zu seiner Erleichterung hatte Seto es vorgezogen die letzten beiden Tage nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Ein junger Mann in seiner Position konnte sich das ja auch erlauben, dachte Joey verbittert, als er an seine eigenen schulischen Leistungen dachte. Bestürzt musste er feststellen, dass Kaffee und Kakao inzwischen fertig waren und er wohl oder übel zurück in den Laden musste. Er hielt sich vor Augen, dass er in ein paar Stunden sowieso gehen konnte. Kaiba und sein Bruder würden außerdem sicher nicht lange bleiben. Er konnte es also ganz einfach schaffen ein Gespräch zu vermeiden und seine wirren Gedanken wenigstens für den Rest des Tages abzuschütteln.

Zurück im Laden mit einem beladenem Tablett in der Hand eilte Joey zu den beiden Brüdern und versuchte die Getränke so schnell wie möglich abzustellen, was sich als schlechte Idee herausstellen sollte. Gerade wollte er Kaibas Tasse vor diesem platzieren, da schwabbte deren heißer Inhalt über und ergoss sich direkt auf Kaibas Arm. „Wah!!...Oh mein Gott...tut mir leid! Ich! ... ah...", rief Joey zerstreut aus und beobachtete, wie Seto kurz die Augen zusammendrückte und wegen des Schmerzes stumm einen Laut formte, den man wohl als „au" hätte interpretieren können.

„Ah...ist es sehr heiß? Tut mir leid...Komm mit du hältst es am besten unter kaltes Wasser...", stammelte der Blonde sich zusammen und bewegte Seto dazu, ihm in die Herrentoilette im hinterem Teil des Cafés zu folgen, wo der Blondschopf begann an einem der Wasserhähne herum zu fummeln. „Ist eigentlich schon gut...Hörst du? Hey... Hey, Wheeler?", versuchte Seto auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, was Joey lediglich dazu bewegte ein „Huh?" auszustoßen. In dem Moment, in dem er gesprochen hatte, wurde sich Joey bewusst, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte sich und Seto allein in einen leeren Raum zu lotsen. „Eh...dann...ehm...also...kühl deinen Arm am besten. Ich -äh- Ich muss zurück ins Café!", versuchte der Blonde sich und die Situation zu retten und machte Anstalten aus dem weißgefliestem Badezimmer zu flüchten. „Warte gefälligst einmal!", grummelte Seto und hielt ihn auf, indem er seinen Arm um die Taille des Kleineren schlang. Nicht, weil er dies beabsichtigt hatte, sondern mehr, weil es die erst beste Möglichkeit gewesen war Joey zu Fassen zu kriegen. Er bereute dies jedoch schnell, da Joey scharf die Luft einsog und ein Geräusch von sich gab, das einem Wimmern nicht sehr unähnlich war, als Seto ihn berührte. „Was...?", fragte der Blauäugige verwirrt und lies augenblicklich von Joey ab, welcher sich mit einem leicht schmerzverzerrtem Ausdruck die Seite hielt. „Nichts.", stöhnte Joey auf, lies aber dennoch nicht die Hand sinken, die sich unter seinen Rippen befand. „Was soll das heißen ‚nichts'? Hältst du mich für blind oder für blöd? Zeig mal her!", forderte Seto und langte nach Joeys Oberteil. Dieser wich jedoch zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass Seto dennoch schneller war als er. Der Brünette bekam Joeys Arm zu fassen und hielt diesen mit der einen Hand gut fest, so dass Joey nicht wieder weglaufen konnte, und versuchte mit der anderen das T-Shirt Joeys hochzuziehen. Joey rief noch ein mehr oder minder verzweifeltes „Hey! Fass mich nicht an.", da hatte Seto auch schon entdeckt, was Joey offensichtlich Schmerzen bereitete. Kurz unterhalb seiner vermutlich gebrochenen Rippen befand sich ein ziemlich großer und unansehnlicher Bluterguss, der eine relativ beunruhigende Farbkombination auf Joeys Haut offenbarte. All die blauen Flecken, die er letztes Mal im Badezimmer zufällig gesehen hatte waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier. „..Lass mich los...", sagte Joey leise und doch deutlich, obwohl seine Stimme zitterte. „Wer war das?", knurrte Seto jedoch nur als Antwort und blickte Joey, der seinen Augen auf den Boden richtete, ernst an. „Ich hab gesagt du sollst..." „Und ich hab dich was gefragt verdammt!", unterbrach Seto den Blondschopf barsch und musste sich zügeln um die letzten Worte nicht zu schreien. Nichts desto trotz war sein Gegenüber auf Grund des Tonfalls zusammengezuckt. Seto machte Anstalten Joey an den Schultern zu packen, hielt aber inne, als dieser ein flehendes „Nicht!" ausstieß. „...Du kommst mit. Ich ruf einen Arzt, der wird sich dich mal anschauen. Und danach wirst du mir AUSFÜHRLICH erklären, was zur Hölle mit dir los ist und wer dich so zu richtet, ist das klar?", erklärte Seto und wollte sein Hündchen an der Hand mit sich ziehen. Dieses riss sich allerdings los. „Was ist los mit DIR? Hör gefälligst auf mich zu verarschen, mein Leben ist auch ohne, dass du dich darüber lustig machst, beschissen genug, ok? Warum sollte ich mit dir mitkommen!? Damit du was zu lachen hast? Oder ein neues Spielzeug vielleicht?"  
Zu Joeys Ärgernis standen ihm nun zum wiederholten Male in den letzten paar Tagen Tränen in den Augen. „Weil...", setzte Seto an stockte aber, da Joey seinen Kopf schüttelte, als wolle er die Stimme des anderem aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.

In Joey herrschte ein unvorstellbares Gefühlschaos. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, wütend auf Seto, war zugleich unglücklich und fühlte sich hilflos angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sein Leben nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und ihm, wie es schien, immer alles aus der Hand glitt. Frustriert schloss er seine honigbraunen Augen, war aber nicht im Stande seinen Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand sanft seine Wange berührte und ihm eine Träne aus dem Gesicht strich. Überrascht über diesen plötzlichen Wandel in Setos Berührung, öffnete der Kleinere von beiden die Augen wieder und blickte in Setos Gesicht, das ihm nun ganz nah war und in dem nichts von der Härte lag, die eben noch deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören gewesen war. „Weil mir was an dir liegt. Darum.", erklärte Seto mit weicher Stimme. Joey fehlten die Worte. Hatte er sich verhört? Log Seto? Er blickte in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Nein unmöglich. Seto meinte auch, was er sagte. „...Du brauchst einen Arzt. Komm mit.", kam es von Seto, der Joey nun etwas sanfter als zuvor mit sich zog. Dieser versuchte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gar nicht erst sich zu widersetzen und versuchte stattdessen lediglich die Tränen soweit aus seinen Augen gewischt zu bekommen, dass man ihm nicht ansah, dass er geweint hatte.


	6. Möp 6

** MÖP 6 **

Er bekam am Rande mit, dass Mokuba auf Seto zu gesprungen kam, sobald die beiden das Badezimmer verlassen hatten und fragte, ob es in Ordnung ginge, wenn er übers Wochenende bei seinem Schulfreund übernachten würde. Der Bettelblick der beiden Kinder musste gar nicht erst zum Einsatz kommen, da Kaiba prompt zustimmte und Mokuba daraufhin erklärte, dass Joey und er noch was zu erledigen hätten und schon mal ein Taxi nach Hause nehmen würden. Auf der Fahrt zu Seto nach Hause war nicht wirklich etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, rein faktisch hatten sie sich nur angeschwiegen. Joey vermied es Seto ein weiteres Mal in seine eisblauen Augen zu blicken, da dieser Anblick ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengrube auslöste und Seto, der neben Joey saß, hatte die Arme verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen und schien tief in Gedanken zu sein, vermutete Joey jedenfalls. Dass es in Setos Kopf zur Zeit nur ein Thema gab, wusste der Blonde schließlich nicht.

Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, waren sie auch schon in dem Gästezimmer angelangt, welches Joey noch vor wenigen Tagen so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollte. Es war abgedunkelt, da die Vorhänge zugezogen waren und es auch draußen langsam dämmerte. Seto teilte ihm mit, dass er sich setzen sollte und er kurz telefonieren gehen würde. Der Brünette schloss hinter sich die Türe und Joey fand sich alleine in dem großen Raum wieder. Auf dem Bett sitzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und schloss die Augen. //Was suche ich hier überhaupt? Wenn ich wieder so lange wegbleibe, mach ich's nur noch schlimmer. Mein Vater bringt mich um, wenn ich noch mal nicht nach Hause komme...// Dennoch war er hier. Aber warum? Setos Worte hatten ihn irgendwie dazu bewegt ihm zu folgen. Angenommen Seto würde sich wirklich um ihn sorgen...was würde das schon ändern? Joey saß fest. An seiner Situation gab es aus seiner Sicht nichts zu rütteln. Es war hoffnungslos. Mit einem Seufzen schloss er die Augen und lies sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Eben erst hatte er aufgehört zu weinen und er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht wieder damit anfangen. Er hatte schon vor Jahren bemerkt, dass seine Tränen ihm nichts nützten. Sie hatten damals weder seine Mutter und Schwester zurück gebracht, noch hatten sie vermocht seinen Vater am Trinken zu hindern. Und auch jetzt änderten sie rein gar nichts. Trotzdem waren sie in all den Jahren nicht versiegt. Wenn er selbst seine Emotionen in sich einschließen würde, dann, so fürchtete er, würde er innerlich zu zerbrechen drohen.

„Joey?"

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und bewegte ihn dazu müde seine Augen zu öffnen. Alle Müdigkeit war allerdings schon kurz darauf, wie weggewischt, denn das erste, was er sah, waren Kaibas eisblaue Saphire, die ihn aus einer viel zu kurzen Entfernung heraus anstarrten. Setos Gesicht befand sich unmittelbar über dem seinen. Mit einem mal stieg Joey die Röte ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment hielt er die Luft an, da aber Kaiba, der sich immer noch über ihn beugte, keine Anstalten machte sich von ihm herunter zu bewegen murmelte er kaum hörbar und recht zusammenhangslos „Ehm...k-könntest du vielleicht...bitte?", was allerdings genug war um Seto zu veranlassen sich zu erheben. „Der Arzt kommt gleich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er lange brauchen wird.", erklärte Kaiba und hielt seinen Blick stetig auf sein Hündchen gerichtet. „...ist das so...?", murmelte Joey und richtete sich aus seiner eher liegenden Position auf. „Und?", erwartungsvoll blickte Seto ihn an. „...was ‚und?", brummte der Blonde. „Du weißt genau, was ich wissen will." „Und du solltest langsam begriffen haben, dass ich einfach nich darüber reden will!!", fauchte Joey plötzlich und blickte Seto trotzig entgegen. „Verdammt, Joey. Du-", begann Seto ernst wurde aber von eben diesem unterbrochen: „Was soll überhaupt dieser ‚Joey'-scheiß? Was is mit ‚Wheeler' oder ‚Straßenköter' passiert?"

Seto stöhnte auf und streichelte Joey zu seiner Überraschung durchs Haar statt ihm eine Antwort entgegen zu schleudern, was das pink auf den Wange des Blonden eher bekräftigte als es zu verscheuchen. „Es ist das Privileg eines Herrchens sich einen Namen für seinen Hund auszusuchen, verstanden?"

„Was zur...", maulte Joey hielt aber inne, als er ein Klopfen von der Türe aus vernahm. „Ja, bitte?", kam es von Seto und ein älterer Herr betrat den Raum. „Ah, sehr gut. Ich bin im Arbeitszimmer. Eines der Dienstmädchen wird sich sicher bereit erklären sie wieder hinaus zu geleiten, sobald sie hier fertig sind.", erklärte er dem Arzt, welcher sich kurz darauf Joey zuwand um diesen zu untersuchen.

Eine halbe Stunde später und ein paar Verbände ärmer verließ Setos Hausarzt auch schon wieder das Anwesen. Joey wälzte sich hin und her in seinem Gästebett. Irgendwie war ihm unwohl und davon abgesehen, war er nicht müde. Er fand die Situation ohnehin schon seltsam genug. Letztendlich war er tatsächlich mit Seto mitgegangen und hatte sich verarzten lassen. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er, dass er einfach so von seiner Arbeit abgehauen war. Mit etwas Glück würde er diesmal vielleicht nicht sofort gefeuert werden. Den Job im Café hatte er erst gestern gefunden und war sogleich eingestellt worden. Allerdings reichte das Geld, dass er dort verdiente nicht wirklich um seine Wohnung oder die Rechnungen, die schon seit Monaten seinen Briefkasten verstopften, zu bezahlen. So eine dämliche Aktion, wie die im Vergnügungsviertel, wollte er sich allerdings nicht noch mal erlauben.

Seufzend erhob er sich von dem Bett und streckte sich. Es war noch nicht spät und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, also schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer heraus und sah sich in dem dunklem Gang um. Nirgends war auch nur eine Menschenseele zu sehen. Er fragte sich gerade, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte, da fiel ihm auf, dass am Ende des Ganges Licht zu sehen war, welches sich seinen Weg durch eine einen Spalt breit geöffnete Türe bahnte. Er schritt ein wenig zögerlich darauf zu und wagte es schließlich, nachdem er einen Moment vor der Türe verharrt hatte, sie vorsichtig zu öffnen und einen Blick in das Zimmer, welches dahinter lag, zu werfen. Der Raum sah ganz nach Setos Schlafzimmer aus. Weißer Teppich, weiße Vorhänge, das größte Bett, das Joey je gesehen hatte und ein Haufen Bücher. Definitiv Setos Zimmer. Er sah sich nach der Lichtquelle um, die den Raum erhellte und fand sie an einem Schreibtisch in Form einer Lampe. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass an dem Schreibtisch Seto saß und sich scheinbar mit irgendwelchen Papieren und Mappen beschäftigte. Joey beschloss, dass er es nicht noch einmal auf ein Gespräch, wie das vergangene, ankommen lassen wollte und plante einfach die Türe wieder anzulehnen und sich so schnell und leise wie möglich zurück ins Gästezimmer zu stehlen. Gerade machte er Anstalten davon zu tapsen, da sprach Seto auf einmal. „Wohin denn so eilig?", fragte er deutlich, aber ohne sich von den Dokumenten vor ihm abzuwenden. „Eh...ich wollte dich nicht stören. Du siehst beschäftigt aus.", erklärte Joey und zupfte nervös an dem Ende seines T-Shirts herum, welches er, nachdem der Doktor einige Verbände angelegt hatte, wieder angezogen hatte. „Du störst nicht.", verlautete Seto und schenkte Joey dennoch nicht sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit. Dieser beschloss, dass ihm sowieso langweilig war und er hier vielleicht ein bisschen Zeit totschlagen könnte. //Auch, wenn das heißt in Kaibas Gesellschaft zu sein...//, grummelte Joey in Gedanken und errötete, da ihm klar wurde, dass er sonderbarerweise alles andere als abgeneigt von dieser Tatsache war. Seit wann konnte er Kaiba überhaupt leiden? Er schüttelte verdrießlich den Kopf und machte es sich auf einer Couch ganz in der Nähe des Schreibtisches bequem.

Nach einer ganzen Viertelstunde des Rumsitzens und Nichtstuens war Joey es leid gewesen Seto beim Arbeiten zu zusehen. Da der Brünette scheinbar sehr vertieft in seinen Papierkram war, antwortete er nur einsilbig oder mit Brummlauten, wenn Joey irgendetwas fragte oder sonst wie versuchte sein Gegenüber in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln (– ja so gelangweilt war er).

Gähnend rekelte er sich schließlich auf der Couch und kugelte sich in einer Ecke auf den Polstern zusammen, wo er nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen war.

Seto hatte dies schnell registriert und nur flüchtig einen Blick auf sein Hündchen geworfen bevor er sich weiter mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigte.

Wenig später jedoch begannen Setos Augen langsam vom Lesen bei spärlicher Beleuchtung zu schmerzen, so dass er sie kurz schloss und mit der Hand darüber fuhr, bevor er endlich seinen Füllfederhalter weglegte und sich nun ganz Joey zuwand. Er musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Wiedereinmal sah der Blonde einem Hund einfach viel zu ähnlich. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einen Hundekorb kaufen, schoss es ihn durch den Kopf. Er gähnte und erhob sich gerade, da bemerkte er, wie Joey im Schlaf vor sich hinmurmelte und leicht zitterte. Besorgt zog der Firmenchef die Augenbrauen zusammen und kramte aus dem nächstbestem Schrank eine weiße Wolldecke hervor, die er über Joey legte, allerdings nicht ohne dem Blonden dabei kurz über den Kopf zu streicheln. Seto wusste nicht genau, was mit ihm los war. Aber aus einer gewissen Verwirrung heraus spürte er ganz deutlich, wenn er den Blonden so ansah, dass er sich um Joey kümmerte und er ihm nicht so egal war, wie er lange Zeit geglaubt hatte. Er wandte den Blick schließlich von dem Kleinerem ab und beschloss sich selbst zu dem schlafendem Teil der Bevölkerung zu gesellen. So entledigte er sich eines Großteils seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte in eine Pyjamahose bevor er unter die Decke seines eigenen Bettes kroch und die Augen schloss.

Als Joey erwachte war es stockduster in dem Zimmer und es fiel ihm schwer sich an die plötzliche Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, da er mit einem Mal hellwach war. Trotz der Wolldecke, die auf ihm lag, fror er zu sehr...//Moment...Wolldecke?// Wo kam die denn her? Soweit er sich erinnerte war er einfach so auf Setos Couch eingeschlafen. Hatte Seto vielleicht...?

Wo war der Kerl überhaupt? An seinem Schreibtisch saß er jedenfalls nicht mehr, dachte sich Joey angesichts der Tatsache, dass kein Licht mehr brannte. Vom anderen Ende des Zimmers hörte der Blondschopf plötzlich das Geräusch eines gleichmäßigen Atmens, was ihn so erschrak, dass er im Prozess des Zusammenzuckens fast von seiner Sitz/Schlafgelegenheit gefallen wäre. Nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte und erleichtert darüber sich nicht das Genick gebrochen zu haben ausatmete, erhob er sich so vorsichtig und leise wie möglich. Die weiche Decke um sich schlingend tappte er in die Richtung aus der das Atmen Setos kam, in der Hoffnung auf seinem Weg nicht gegen irgendein Möbelstück zu stoßen. Vor Setos Bett angekommen, hatten seine Augen sich langsam an die Finsternis gewöhnt und er schaffe es die Konturen des schlafenden Setos auszumachen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er damit bezwecke wollte, aber er lies sich mitsamt der Decke vor Setos Nachttisch nieder und beobachtete den Brünetten eine Weile. Er begriff Seto einfach nicht. Er begriff ja noch nicht mal sich selbst. Vorsichtig krabbelte er näher an Setos Bett heran und blickte dem Schlafenden auf die Matratze gestützt ins Gesicht.

Er hatte Seto in den letzten Tagen ein wenig besser kennen gelernt, aber verstehen konnte er ihn trotzdem nicht. Manchmal war er wie immer. Der Kaiba, der ihn als Hund bezeichnete und keine Gelegenheit verpasste ihn zu necken oder zur Weisglut zu treiben. Dann war er auf einmal so fürsorglich und sanft, dass es Joey einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Allerdings war da auch dieser Kaiba, der Joey ohne Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle geküsst hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, warum Seto das überhaupt getan hatte und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Blauäugigen. //An und für sich hätte ich gar nichts dagegen, wenn er mich küssen würde...//, dachte Joey ein wenig geistesabwesend, war aber sogleich wieder hellwach. Was zur Hölle war ihm da denn schon wieder durch den Kopf gegangen? Sein Gesicht nahm ein helles pink an und er schüttelte wild den Kopf. So ein Schwachsinn...das war es doch, oder?

Na ja, Seto sah gut aus, er konnte auf seine eigene Art sehr lieb sein, wenn er wollte...

und er war ein Kerl. Ein Typ. Ein Mann. Genau, wie er.

//Ich sollte mehr schlafen, ich fang schon an wirres Zeug zu denken...//, schloss Joey im Stillen und wandte sich wieder Seto zu. //...Andererseits...// Zögernd streckte er die Hand nach dem Gesicht des anderen aus und berührte es leicht mit den Fingerspitzen. Setos Brust hob und senkte sich wie zuvor und es schien keine Reaktion von ihm zu kommen. Joey schmunzelte über das schlafende Gesicht seines Gegenübers. //...nur ganz kurz...//

Der Blondschopf beugte sich vorsichtig über Seto und schloss die Augen, bevor er zaghaft die Lippen des Anderen mit den seinen berührte. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchzog ihn. Es war neu...aber nicht unangenehm...Er verharrte noch einen Moment in seiner Position, dann löste er sich wieder von Seto. //So schlimm ist das ja gar nicht...//, dachte er sich gerade, als er sich wieder zurücklehnte und bemerkte, wie Seto die Augen aufschlug.

„AH! Ehm...ich...du...eh...!!", stammelte Joey und fiel mit vor Schreck geöffneten Augen und einem derartigem Rotschimmer, dass er fürchtete im Dunkeln zu leuchten, auf den Teppichboden zurück. Seto seinerseits stützte sich irritiert auf einen Ellebogen und richtete sich durchs eigene Haar streichend ein wenig auf. „Pup? Hey, bist du immer noch wach?", gähnte Seto und blickte, für Joeys Geschmack viel zu wach, in sein Gesicht. „Eh...", begann der Blondschopf leise und blickte die Hände in seine Decke krallend starr auf den Boden, ärgerlich darüber, dass er immer noch knallrot war. //Was mach ich jetzt? Oh mein Gott. Er hat bestimmt alles mitbekommen! Er bringt mich um. Genau das wird er tun. Er wird mich erwürgen und dann meine Leiche entsorgen. Oh, verdammt, Joey, sag doch irgendwas...!// Tausend wirre Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und zwischen all der Sorge, was er sagen könnte, war Joey einfach verstummt. „Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?" Seto blickte fragend in Richtung des Blonden, der noch eine Spur röter anlief und stumm nickte. Der Ältere von beiden seufzte schließlich und hob dann zu Joeys Erstaunen seine Decke ein wenig an. „Kann man wohl nichts machen. Komm her, puppy!", erklärte Seto und klopfte auf der Matratze als wolle er einem Hund erklären, dass er „hopp" machen sollte.

„...eh...was?", murmelte Joey in seiner Verwirrung und sah Seto nichts verstehend an. „Ich lad dich bestimmt nicht noch einmal ein in mein Bett zu kommen.", erklärte Seto ernst und rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen. Joey war nicht ganz sicher, ob er Seto richtig verstanden hatte: Er sollte bei ihm schlafen? Unmöglich. Zaghaft blickte er in durch die Dunkelheit in die Augen des anderen und beschloss dann einfach nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, was er hier tat, da es bei ihm nur für Kopfschmerzen sorgte. So erhob er sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung und kletterte neben Seto in das Bett, das schließlich ja auch groß genug für zwei war. Seto drehte sich sobald Joey sich unter die Decke gekuschelt hatte auf die Seite, wand dem Blonden somit den Rücken zu und bemühte sich wieder einzuschlafen, womit Joey in dieser Nacht noch viele Stunden später zu kämpfen haben sollte...

- - -

Der nächste Morgen brach für Joey mit Vogelgezwitscher und warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten einen Weg durch die Vorhänge zu finden, an. Zufrieden in das weiche Kissen unter ihm seufzend, kuschelte er sich tiefer in seine Decke und genoss die Wärme, die ihn umgab. Irgendwas war anders als sonst...

„Hey, Joey...hättest du die Güte dich mehr in dein Kissen als an mich zu kuscheln?", riss eine ebenso kalte, wie schneidende Stimme den Blonden aus seinem Halbschlummer. Mit plötzlich weit geöffneten rehbraunen Augen blickte er geschockt in die Setos, der neben ihm im Bett saß und seelenruhig seine Zeitung las. „W-was machst du denn hier?!", stieß der Blonde verwirrt aus und krabbelte von Seto weg. „Das ist immer noch mein Bett, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf.", erklärte der Brünette und hob eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue, während er sich bemühte sein Grinsen zu verstecken, als er sah, wie Joey die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Der Blonde hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefasst, schüttelte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ergriff enthusiastisch sein Kissen, mit dem er sich aus dem Bett erhob und Richtung Tür tapste. „Darf ich fragen wo du gedenkst hin zu gehen, du Köter?", lies Seto verlauten und legte sogar seine Zeitung beiseite um sich völlig auf Joey konzentrieren zu können. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!", erklärte Joey mit soviel Elan, dass es beinahe so klang als wäre er stolz darauf. „Meine oberste Priorität ist eigentlich so weiiiiiit weg wie möglich von dir zu kommen, weißt du?", fügte er hinzu und plante eigentlich sich zu Seto umzudrehen, um wenigstens einen kleinen Blick auf seine wie er hoffte verdatterte Miene zu werfen, doch die Tatsache, dass Seto unmittelbar hinter ihm stand und ihn auf seine eigene eisige, kaiba-artige Weise angrinste, wischte Joey das fiese Lächeln aus dem Gesicht und ersetzte dieses durch einen erneuten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des Blonden. „Soso. Ich fürchte allzu weit wirst du diesmal nicht kommen.", hörte Joey Seto ziemlich nah an seinem Ohr sagen. Es war seltsam Kaiba so nah bei sich zu haben und irgendwie löste allein sein Anblick ein flaues Gefühl in Joeys Magengegend aus, was wohl nicht zuletzt damit zusammenhing, dass Joey freie Sicht auf Setos nahezu perfekten Oberkörper hatte. Allerdings stellte er fest, dass auch das Schauen in Setos Gesicht nicht unbedingt zur Verbesserung seiner ungewohnten Gefühlslage führte, daher bemühte er sich seinen Blick wieder von den belustigt funkelnden, eisblauen Augen Setos abzuwenden und sich irgendwie von diesem Geflatter in seinem Magen abzulenken, als Seto erneut zu sprechen begann. „Hier, zieh das an.", erklärte er und drückte Joey, der gestern Abend natürlich ohne irgendwelches Gepäck dorthin geschleppt worden war, ein frisches Hemd in die Hand. „...Danke...", murmelte Joey widerwillig und fummelte, nachdem er sich seines T-Shirts entledigt hatte und während Seto im angrenzendem Badezimmer verschwunden war, verdrießlich an den Knöpfen des weißen und viel zu großem Hemdes herum.

Seto indessen hatte zwar seine Pyjamahose durch Jeans ersetzt und seine allmorgendliche Katzenwäsche vollzogen, sich aber nicht mal die Mühe gemacht sein eigenes Hemd zu zu knöpfen und trocknete sich gerade sein Gesicht mit einem der zahlreichen fluffigen Handtücher dieses Hauses, als er zurück ins Zimmer kam und das Vergnügen hatte Joey bei seinem Kampf gegen vernünftige Kleidung beizuwohnen. Eine Weile lehnte er amüsiert im Türrahmen und betrachte das Schauspiel, entschloss sich allerdings nach kurzer Zeit einzugreifen und Joey ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen. Langsam schritt er auf das Blondchen zu und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar, ehe er wortlos dem perplexen Joey half die Köpfe seines Hemdes in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu schließen. Joey allerdings quittierte dies nach anfänglicher Verwirrung mit dem wiederholten Erröten seines Gesichtes. „...ich kann das sehr gut alleine, weißt du...", erklärte er murmelnd seinem Gegenüber, welches, wie er feststellte, irritierender Weise ...lächelte. Irgendwie wirkte diese Tatsache so diffus auf Joey, dass dieser keine Anstalten machte Seto loszuwerden, als jener fortfuhr mit seiner Knopffummelei. Stattdessen beobachtete er die schlanken Finger des Brünetten in ihren geschmeidigen Bewegungen und fragte sich zu seinem Ärger, wie es wohl war von diesen Händen berührt zu werden. Seto endete schließlich und tätschelte Joey, was diesen so verblüffte, dass sogar der lästige Rotschimmer für einen Moment verschwand, mit den Worten „So schlimm war's doch gar nicht, right pup? das bleibt bis ich mich dazu durchgerungen habe die Deutsche Sprache als diese anzuerkennen!" „Wann wirst du endlich aufhören mich wie einen Welpen zu behandeln?", knurrte Joey und folgte Seto, welcher mit ihm im Schlepptau das Zimmer verließ und gelassen, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, Richtung Küche, durch die lichtdurchfluteten und zahlreichen Flure schlenderte. „Wenn du aufhörst auszusehen wie einer.", lautete die Antwort des Brünetten, der sich böse grinsend zu Joey umwand und diesen somit zum Schweigen brachte. Joey registrierte, dass Seto und er sich in der Küche befanden statt im Esszimmer, wie vor wenigen Tagen. Ein Blick genügte um zu sagen, dass auch die Küche in diesem Haus nicht nur groß und geräumig, sondern auch verdammt teuer und luxuriös war. Und natürlich blitzte alles nur so vor Sauberkeit...und dennoch vermittelte der Raum eine gewisse, gemütliche Atmosphäre. Interessiert beobachtete der Blonde mit seinen braunen Hundeaugen, wie Seto aus einem der Schränke eine Pfanne kramte und gekonnt die gesuchten Lebensmittel aus den verschiedenen Regalen zog. „Was is los? Hast du dein Personal vergrault, moneybags?", grinste Joey und hopste auf den Küchentisch auf dessen Kante er sitzen blieb und von wo aus er Seto mit den Beinen schaukelnd bei seinen Kochversuchen zusah. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber auch in diesem Haus werden bestimmte Menschenrechte gewahrt und jeder meiner Angestellten hat das Recht auf eine begrenzte Anzahl freier Tage – inklusive freie Wochenenden.", erwiderte Seto sachlich und schlug während dessen gewandt ein paar Eier in eine Schüssel. „Und jetzt wirsu mich vergiften, stimmt's?", lächelte Joey und kletterte vom Tisch um Seto zu beobachten, bei was auch immer er da tat. „Was wird das eigentlich?", fragte der Blonde, als er feststellte, dass Seto aussah als könne er tatsächlich kochen. „Ich dachte an Pfannkuchen um ehrlich zu sein.", meinte Seto und verrührte den Teig locker und dennoch ziemlich schnell mit einem Schneebesen. „Was, Pfannenkuchen? Du magst so was? Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du der Typ für Süßkram bist...", stellte Joey erstaunt fest. „Bin ich auch nicht. Mokuba liebt dieses Zeug und du wirkst normalerweise als wärst du permanentes Opfer eines Zuckerschocks, daher vermutete ich einfach mal, dass das deinem Geschmack entspricht.", grinste Seto und gab gekonnt eine Kelle des flüssigen Teiges in die Pfanne, wo dieser sofort zu brutzeln begann. „Zuckerschock, hn? Wenigstens bin ich kein solcher Kühlschrank wie du!", verkündete Joey an den Firmenchef gewand und streckte demonstrativ seine Zunge heraus. Seto kommentierte dies nicht und lächelte lediglich ein relativ unkühlschranktypisches Lächeln, während er weiter ihr Frühstück zubereitete.

Kurz darauf saßen er und Joey am Tisch, wo Joey zögernd die Pfannkuchen auf dem Teller vor ihm betrachtete, Seto dann einen stummen, verunsicherten Blick zuwarf und sich schließlich doch entschloss, dass der Hunger größer war als sein Widerwille sich auch noch von Kaiba durchfüttern zu lassen. Demnach griff er also zu und verdrückte nichtmenschenmögliche Mengen des Gerichtes, ehe er sich vollkommen satt in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen ließ und sich Seto widmete, der lediglich an seinem Kaffee nippte und sich erneut seiner Zeitung zugewandt hatte. „Soviel Kaffee kann gar nicht gesund sein.", stellte Joey fest, nachdem er Seto eine Weile beobachtet hatte. Dieser blickte erstaunt auf und gab lediglich ein „Mh?" von sich. „Na ja. Ich meine du isst morgens nichts, scheinst auch sonst nicht viel zu dir zu nehmen und trinkst pausenlos Kaffee oder arbeitest, wenn du dich nicht gerade in das Leben anderer Leute einmischt...", erklärte Joey und griff nach einer Tasse Kakao, welche vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Seto, der bemerkte, welch ein drolliges Bild Joey in dem viel zu großem Hemd mit der Tasse in den Händen bot, schmunzelte und meinte daraufhin neckend: „Du musst gerade reden, du bist ja selbst nur Haut und Knochen. Dein Herrchen sollte dich besser füttern, du Streuner." Angestrengt bemühte der Blondschopf sich so böse wie möglich zu gucken, was ihm nicht wirklich sonderlich gut gelang, da er insgeheim eher Spaß an diesen kleinen Streitgesprächen und Wortgefechten hatte, als dass sie ihn in Rage versetzten. Schlagfertig wollte er Kaiba etwas entgegen schleudern, da wurden sie von dem Gebimmel eines Handys unterbrochen. „Entschuldige mich kurz...", murmelte Seto und klappte sein Mobiltelefon auf. Mit einer plötzlich äußerst geschäftsmäßigen Stimme meldete er sich mit einem ‚Kaiba?' und verließ für einen Moment den Raum.

Einige Minuten lungerte Joey weiter in der Küche herum und streifte unruhig hin und her, bis ihm dies schließlich zu langweilig wurde und er beschloss nachzusehen, was Seto so lange aufhielt. Neugierig steckte er seinen Kopf aus dem Türrahmen heraus in den Flur. Er bemerkte, dass eine der Türen offen stand und wagte sich in das Zimmer dahinter. Scheinbar war dies eine Art Wohnzimmer, denn es sah ziemlich gemütlich aus und vermittelte Joey ein heimeliges Gefühl. Am Ende des Raumes befand sich eine große Fensterfront und eine gläserne Schiebetüre, durch die man in den dahinterliegenden Garten bzw. auf die Terrasse gelangen konnte. Dadurch war der Raum gut beleuchtet und man hatte guten Blick auf den einladend aussehenden Garten des Kaibaanwesens. Neben einem ziemlich großen Fernseher und einer teuren Musikanlage entdeckte Joey unter dem Mobiliar eine bequem wirkende Couch sowie Sessel und einige Bücherregale und Zimmerpflanzen. Seto jedoch schien nicht im Raum zu sein, daher beschloss Joey gerade zu gehen und weiter zu suchen, als er den Brünetten auf der Terrasse immer noch telefonierend auf und ab schreiten sah. //Er scheint schwer beschäftigt zu sein...Ich stör ihn bestimmt nur...//, dachte Joey dessen Blick sich leicht verdunkelte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viel Ärger und Mühe er Seto machte, wurde ihm unwohl. Er war betrübt und verwirrt zugleich, denn er wusste immer noch nicht genau, warum Seto ihm überhaupt half. Es hatte sich in der letzten Zeit einiges verändert, das konnte selbst Joey nicht leugnen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben versuchte er zu verstehen, was in Kaibas Kopf vor sich ging, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er verstand ihn nicht ein bisschen. Genauso wenig, wie er seine eigenen Gefühle verstand. Was war das nur, was dieses Kribbeln in ihm auslöste, immer wenn er Seto nahe war? Seufzend ließ er sich rückwärts auf die Couch fallen und blieb dort eine Weile liegen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken schreckte er leicht auf, als Seto, der inzwischen sein Telefonat beendet hatte, auf ihn zutrat und ihn fragte, warum er so nachdenklich aussehe. Gerade wollte der Blonde sich aufsetzen um Seto ins Gesicht zu blicken und unter Umständen zu antworten, da durchzog ihn ein stechender Schmerz, der ihn einen Moment laut aufkeuchen ließ. „Was ist los?", kam es besorgt von Seto, der mit einem Mal neben Joey aufgetaucht war. „Ah...eh nichts. Ist schon wieder o.k. es tat nur kurz weh.", versicherte der Blonde und lächelte so gut er konnte. „Dummer, kleiner Hund. Diese Grippe, die du hattest, hast du dich von der richtig erholt? Der Arzt hat dir bestimmt gestern eine Salbe oder irgendwas in die Richtung für deine Verletzungen dagelassen? Du...", meinte Seto energisch und zugleich sorgenvoll, doch Joey unterbrach ihn sogleich: „Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung...ich brauch wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen frische Luft." Beschwichtigend lächelte er Seto an und folgte ihm nach draußen in den Garten.


	7. Möp 7

** MÖP 7 **

Tatsächlich tat das bisschen Sauerstoff ihm gut und er und Seto entschlossen sich ein wenig durch den riesigen Garten, in dem allerlei Blumen blühten und Obstbäume gepflanzt waren, zu spazieren. Kaum eine Wolke war an diesem sonnigem Vormittag am Himmel und beide genossen gemeinsam die Stille, die hier herrschte und beobachteten, wie das Sonnenlicht durch die sich in der Luft bewegenden Blätter der Bäume hindurch glitzerte und tanzende Flecken aus Licht auf den Boden warf.. Allein das Plätschern eines kleinen Karpfenteiches in der Nähe war zu hören, während eine leichte Brise die zwei umspielte. Joey lief neben Seto über den Kiesweg, der sich durch den gesamten Garten zu erstrecken schien, und warf dem Brünetten nach einer Weile einen unauffälligen Seitenblick zu. Es erstaunte ihn, wie unbeholfen Seto wirken konnte. Er konnte sich zwar durchaus vorstellen, dass dies das erste mal war, dass Seto sich um jemanden anderes als Mokuba sorgte. Es war ihm jedoch undenkbar, dass er selbst der jenige sein sollte, um den Seto sich hier Gedanken machte. Das ganze wirkte recht abstrus auf ihn, schließlich war er ja nun wirklich kein besonders einfacher oder liebenswerter Mensch. Nicht viele kamen mit seiner wechselhaften und teilweise ungestümen Art zurecht. Und die Seite von sich, die er unfreiwillig Seto offenbart hatte, hatte Joeys Meinung nach auch nichts an sich, was jemanden dazu bringen könnte Sympathie zu ihm aufzubauen. Es sei denn... Joey wand seinen Blick von Seto ab und fixierte den Boden vor sich. Die Möglichkeit, dass Seto ihn lediglich aus Mitleid ertrug wollte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Es war seltsam, aber irgendwie versetzte dieser Gedanke Joey einen Stich und sorgte für ein mehr als unangenehmes und schmerzhaftes Gefühl in seiner Brust. „Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst irgendwie blass aus...", riss Setos Stimme den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. „Schon gut.", meinte Joey und vermied es Seto in die Augen zu Blicken. Was, wenn es wirklich so war? Was, wenn ihre ganze Beziehung nur auf Setos Mitleid für ihn beruhte? Wohlmöglich konnte Seto ihn nicht mal leiden. Vielleicht hatte er sich das Ganze einfach nur eingebildet? War denn da gar nichts anderes zwischen ihnen? Joey war sich über seine eigenen Gefühle nicht ganz im klaren, aber ganz gleich war der Ältere ihm sicher nicht. Warum sonst dachte er immer nur an ihn? Es war zum verrückt werden! Er realisierte kaum, dass sie bereits eine große Runde durch den Garten gegangen waren und nun wieder bei der Terrasse angelangt waren. Seto hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass der Blonde heute besonders nachdenklich wirkte und ungewöhnlich still war. Er selbst überlegte, wie er sein Hündchen ein wenig ablenken konnte und somit auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. Nachdem sie beide zurück im Wohnzimmer waren und Kaiba immer noch nichts eingefallen war, womit er sein neues Haustier glücklich stimmen konnte, seufzte Seto laut auf und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Dies wiederum riss Joey unwillkürlich aus seinen Gedanken, so dass dieser sich zuerst einmal verstört im Raum umblickte, ganz überrascht von der Tatsache zurück im Haus zu sein. „Ich geb's auf. Hey, Streuner, willst du irgendetwas bestimmtes machen heute?", fragte Seto schließlich. „Musst du nicht arbeiten oder so was?", fragte Joey und verdutzte Seto, der lässig in seinem Sessel mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen rumlümmelte. „Auch ich habe das Recht mir einen freien Tag zu nehmen, weißt du? Es ist schließlich Wochenende.", erklärte er und schloss das Auge, das er auf Joeys Frage hin geöffnet hatte, wieder. „...Stimmt.", stellte Joey fest und wand sich wieder dem Boden zu. Inzwischen schlenderte der Blonde durch den Raum und betrachtete die Bilder und Bücher, die über Wände und Regale verteilt einen Großteil des Raumes ausfüllten. „Es ist nur...", fügte er plötzlich an und bekam ein halbwegs interessiertes „Mh?" von Seiten Setos. „Naja... Du wirkst, wie jemand der zuviel arbeitet. Ich hatte geglaubt, du würdest sonst auch Wochenends arbeiten..." „Ich bin also ein Workaholic?", schmunzelte Seto. „Na ja, ich dachte schon.", erwiderte der Blonde „So? Und was denkst du noch so über mich?"

Joey, welcher bemerkte, dass das –zumindest angedeutete– Lächeln des Blauäugigen sich in ein breites Grinsen verwandelt hatte, errötete leicht und sah sich weiter, allerdings nur mit mäßigem Interesse im Raum um. Teils, weil er eine weitere Konfrontation mit Setos triezendem und doch irgendwie anziehendem Lächeln vermeiden wollte, teils, weil es ihm nicht gelingen wollte still zu sitzen. Er war nun einmal von Natur aus sehr unruhig. Dennoch sprach ihn von dem Mobiliar nichts besonders an und lesen war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, deshalb drehte er den Bücherregalen den Rücken zu und wollte sich bei Seto auf der Couch niederlassen, als eines der Elektrogeräte seinen Blick fing und seine Hundeaugen zum Leuchten brachte. „...Seto?" „Ja?" „...Ist das eine Playstation 3?" „Natürlich ist das eine Playstation 3, Joey. Ich leite einen Spielekonzern!", erklärte Kaiba sachlich und legte eine besondere Betonung auf das letzte Wort.

„...Meinst du vielleicht...glaubst du ich könnte...unter Umständen...ein kleines bisschen spielen?...bitte?", stammelte sich Joey zusammen und schöpfte das volle Potential seiner Hundeaugen aus. „Von mir aus.", lächelte Seto und deutete auf einen Schrank in dem vor allem Mokuba seine Spiele aufbewahrte.

Freudig und (zu Setos Zufriedenheit) abgelenkt schaffte es Joey den gesamten Nachmittag vor der neuen Konsole zu verbringen. Zielstrebig hatte er nach dem Spiel gegriffen auf dessen Cover groß ‚Final Fantasy' geschrieben stand und es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht mit einem Grinsen, das von einem Ohr bis zum Anderem reichte. Über den Mittag hinweg zockte Joey sich stur durch die Story und nur gelegentlich war von ihm ein kleiner Freudenschrei bei einer Videosequenz oder vereinzelt irgendein Kommentar zu Graphik oder Kampfsystem zu hören. Um den Nachmittag herum begann er regelmäßig seine Sitzposition zu ändern, bis Seto fürchtete, dass Joey anfangen würde auf dem Kopf weiter zu spielen, zu seiner Erleichterung beschloss Joey jedoch irgendwann, dass es auf dem Boden bequemer war als auf der Couch und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eben diese. Schließlich kam er in eine Art Routine beim Spielen und bat Seto ab und an um Hilfe bzw. kleine Tipps (Er war ja kein Cheater xx), was von diesem dann meist mit einem fiesen Grinsen quittiert wurde, trotzdem versuchte er Joey so gut es ging zu helfen und subtil durch das Spiel zu geleiten, wenn dieser irgendwo fest hing. Dabei kamen die Beiden ins Gespräch über dieses und jenes und lachten relativ viel zusammen, obwohl Seto sich eigentlich mit einigen wichtigen Unterlagen beschäftigen wollte, die er sich hergeholt hatte um heute wenigstens ein bisschen zu arbeiten, was Joey in seiner ‚Workaholic-Theorie' nur bestärkte. Joey seinerseits war regelrecht erstaunt, wie gut man sich mit Seto unterhalten konnte.

Irgendwann, es war bereits später Nachmittag, vermutete Joey mit einem schnellen Blick zur Fensterfront hinaus, dass die Sonne bald untergehen würde und streckte sich, da seine Glieder von dem langen Verharren in ein und der selben Position langsam müde wurden. Seto hatte es inzwischen geschafft sich voll auf die Dokumente in seinem Schoß zu konzentrieren, hatte seine Lesebrille aufgesetzt und korrigierte mit einem Bleistift hier und da ein paar Zahlen oder merkte Einfälle und Ergänzungen von sich am Rande des jeweiligen Papiers an. Das Blondchen zu seinen Füßen stellte fest, dass nicht nur seine Knochen sondern auch seine Augen langsam müde wurden und pausierte das Spiel. Ohne sich von seinem Platz zu erheben drehte er sich zu Seto um, sagte jedoch nichts und beobachtete den Brünetten stattdessen eine Weile beim Korrekturlesen seiner Dokumente. Diesem fiel der Blick seines Gegenübers, welches inzwischen seinen Kopf in seine vor sich verschränkten auf der Couch ruhenden Arme gelegt hatte und den Brünetten immer noch fixierte, zuerst gar nicht auf. Erst nach ein paar wenigen Minuten blickte er, irritiert von der Tatsache, dass er kein Herumgetippe auf den Tasten des Controllers mehr vernahm, von seinen Unterlagen auf und sah zu seiner Überraschung direkt in Joeys honigbraune Augen, die ihn interessiert in seinem Handeln verfolgten. „Keine Lust mehr?", fragte er und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. „...? Lust worauf?", erkundigte sich Joey verwirrt. Er war so vertieft in das Anstarren Setos gewesen, dass er den Zusammenhang zu Setos Worten nicht ganz zu fassen bekam. Der Brünette hob eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue und winkte mit einer Hand vor Joeys Augen umher um zu testen, ob der noch ganz bei sich war. „PS3? Erinnerst du dich? Das Ding, was du den halben Tag belagert hast. ‚Die geilste Konsole überhaupt!' -Zitat ende-?", versuchte Seto es Joey wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Ah. Ach so. Ja. Ich glaub ich hab genug gespielt, nachher krieg ich noch eckige Augen...danke übrigens.", lächelte er Seto von unten herauf an. „Nichts zu danken.", meinte der Firmenchef beiläufig ohne auch nur von seinem Geschreibsel aufzublicken. „Was genau machst du da eigentlich?", fragte Joey interessiert und krabbelte zu Seto auf die Couch um einen Blick auf die Papiere in Setos Händen werfen zu können. „Ich bügle die Fehler meiner inkompetenten Angestellten aus.", erklärte Seto und strich mit seinem Bleistift etwas durch. „Lass mal sehen!", forderte Joey und kletterte näher an Seto heran um sich besser über die Papiere in dessen Hand beugen zu können. Er warf einen Blick auf eben diese Dokumente, musste jedoch feststellen, dass ihm die Schrift entschieden zu klein und die vielen Zahlen recht zusammenhangslos erschienen. „Und so was machst du also den ganzen Tag?", fragte Joey ungläubig und wand sich dabei mit fragendem Blick wieder Seto zu. „Tja, Das ist eben zu hoch für dumme Hunde wie dich, du Köter!", grinste Seto, während er beharrlich weiter arbeitete, und erwartete wie gewohnt eine Antwort in Richtung „Ich bin kein Hund, du reicher Bastard!" oder so etwas zu bekommen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Miene des Blonden leicht verdüsterte und sein Blick sich betrübt von Seto abwand und stattdessen den Boden fixierte. Allerdings registrierte der Brünette sehr wohl, dass Joey nicht geantwortet hatte und fragte weiter arbeitend, aber dennoch durch seine Verwunderung keinen Widerspruch auf sein Hundekommentar zu hören bewegt, deutlich in den Raum hinein: „Köter?" Weiterhin erfolgte nur Schweigen und diesmal sah Seto sich tatsächlich dazu veranlasst aufzublicken. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass Joey neben ihm, ihn inzwischen weder anlächelte noch beobachtete, wie er es eben noch getan hatte. Stattdessen hatte der Blonde seine Knie angewinkelt und die Arme um diese geschlungen. Seine braunen Augen jedoch, welche von einem Schleier blonder Haare verdeckt wurden, konnte Seto nicht ausmachen. Was war denn auf einmal mit dem Köter los? Er hätte doch schon längst an Setos Provokationen in diese Richtung gewöhnt sein müssen...Schon unzählige Male hatten die beiden sich endlose Wortgefechte geliefert und plötzlich lies der Hund sich hängen, weil Seto ihn als solchen betitelte?

„Joey, was ist nur los mit dir...?", fragte Seto besorgte und klappte die Mappe, die er soeben noch bearbeitet hatte zu, um sie auf dem Couchtisch zu platzieren. „...ich...ich glaube du hast Recht.", hörte der Brünette schließlich Joeys Worte kaum hörbar neben sich, da dieser jene nur leise gemurmelt hatte. Verstanden hatte Seto sie trotzdem, ergriff aber nicht ihre Bedeutung und erwiderte aus diesem Grund ein „Hm? Was meinst du?". „...Na ja. Das mit dem Straßenköter. Passt doch irgendwie, oder?", er lachte tonlos und fuhr dann fort: „Ich versage in der Schule wie kein anderer. Es gibt nichts, was ich besonders gut kann, außer Sprüche klopfen und selbst da schlägst du mich jedes Mal...Es stimmt schon, was du sagst. Letztendlich bleibe ich immer nur ein nutzloser Streuner, den keiner will... Ich bin einfach zu rein gar nichts zu gebrauchen...", erklärte Joey mit erstickter, zitternder Stimme, die ganz danach klang, als würde der Blonde mit seinen Tränen kämpfen und versuchen diese zu unterdrücken. Seto hatte Joey ruhig zugehört, seufzte nun und hob ganz plötzlich den Blonden, als ob dieser rein gar nichts wiegen würde, was sich in dem Moment sogar recht realistisch für Seto angehörte hätte, da dieser ein wenig verwundert über Joeys Gewicht war, auf seinen Schoß. Joey seinerseits war so erschrocken über diese unerwartete Aktion, dass er aufhörte zu zittern und Seto völlig starr vor Schreck und dennoch mit traurigen braunen Hundeaugen anblickte. Setos Miene hingegen blieb unverändert. Seine kühlen blauen Augen fixierten den Blonden vor ihm, allerdings versprühten sie nicht die gewohnte Eisigkeit, die sonst von Seto ausging, sondern strahlten untermalt von einem warmen Lächeln so etwas ähnliches, wie Fürsorge aus, was Joey jedoch nicht genauer zu definieren wusste. „Du sagst niemand braucht dich, hm?", fragte Seto leise und strich Joey durchs Haar. Sich der Pose in der er und Seto sich befanden nur halb bewusst, aber realisierend wie schön es sich anfühlte, wenn Seto ihm durchs Haar streichelte und leicht errötend bei dem Gedanken diesem durchtrainiertem Oberkörper durch das offene Hemd Setos so nahe zu sein, nickte Joey schließlich nach einem kurzen Zögern als Antwort auf Setos Frage und blickte unverändert betrübt in die eisblauen Augen des brünetten Multimillionärs. „So?...und...was, wenn ich dich brauche?", lächelte Seto.

Von einem Moment auf den Anderen spürte Joey, wie die Hand des Brünetten sich auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und Setos Lippen die eigenen berührten. Zuerst war er erneut erschrocken, doch dann spürte er die Wärme seines Gegenübers noch deutlicher als zuvor, da dieses ihn näher an sich herangezogen hatte und genoss das Ganze. Es fühlte sich einfach so angenehm an von Seto im Arm gehalten zu werden und auch der Kuss gefiel ihm an und für sich, sogar noch besser als der letzte, den er ihm heimlich gegeben hatte. Daher sträubte er sich auch nicht sehr, als Setos Zunge, sich vortastender Weise, um Einlass bat, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Es war, als würde er ihm alle Sinne rauben. Gerade wollte Joey seine Arme um Seto schlingen und seinen Verstand entgültig abschalten, da meldete sich dieser mit einem letzten verzweifeltem Hilferuf. Plötzlich realisierte er, was er da gerade überhaupt tat und mit einem Mal stieg ihm eine unsagbare Röte ins Gesicht.

Eilig stieß er Seto von sich weg und erhob sich mit der Hand vor dem Mund.

Immer noch knallrot und etwas wacklig auf den Beinen wankte er von dem perplexem Brünetten weg. „Joey...", begann Seto und erhob sich ebenfalls stellte jedoch fest, dass Joey vor ihm zurückwich. „L-lass den Scheiß!", rief der Blonde, als Seto gerade eine Hand heben wollte um den offenbar sehr aufgewühlten Blonden zu beruhigen, hielt allerdings bei den Worten seines Hündchens inne. Er überlegte kurz, beschloss dann aber, dass er noch nie Befehle vom Köter entgegengenommen hatte und fragte aus diesem Grunde trotzig: „Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich...weil...", antwortete Joey und wurde immer kleinlauter. Seto indessen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwartete eine Antwort. „Na...Weil? Ich warte!", erklärte er, woraufhin Joey die Augen zusammendrückend und –falls dies möglich war– noch röter anlaufend mit den Worten „Weil ich glaube, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, du Idiot!" herausplatzte.

Im ersten Moment konnte Seto nur dastehen und Joey völlig verdutzt anstarren, dann jedoch verwandelte sich sein erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck in ein warmes Lächeln. Er schritt seine eine Hand in die Hosentasche vergrabend auf Joey, welcher zitternd und unsicher dastand und immer noch die Augen geschlossen hielt, zu, um diesen in einer sanften Bewegung seines rechten Armes an seine Brust zu ziehen und ihn somit leicht zu umarmen. Joey war zu überrascht, als dass er Seto hätte erneut von sich stoßen können und bemerkte daher nur, dass Seto sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergrub und ein „Aber ich liebe dich doch auch." murmelte. Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder und heiße Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Er spürte förmlich, wie sie ihm die Kehle zuschnürten. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du lügst." Bei diesen Worten zogen sich Setos Brauen besorgt zusammen und er musterte den kleineren Blonden eingehend. Gerade wollte er fragen, wie er das meinte, da sah er, wie Tränen die Wangen des stummen Blonden hinunterliefe. „Lüg mich nicht an, Seto... Mach mich von mir aus weiter fertig, aber lüg mich bitte nicht an...Du kannst mich gar nicht lieben...niemand kann das... Er...er sagt, dass niemand mich braucht...du-", brachte Joey mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor und wich dem ernsten Blick Setos aus, wurde aber jäh von diesem unterbrochen, da er Joey mit beiden Händen fest an der Schulter packte und ihn somit praktisch zwang ihn anzusehen. „Joey, wer ist ‚er'!?", fragte er deutlich fordernd. Joey indessen realisierte, dass ihm die letzten Worte einfach rausgerutscht waren und bereute nun sie ausgesprochen zu haben. Er bemühte sich wegzusehen, spürte deutlich, dass Setos Blick auf ihm ruhte und beging den Fehler ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Er konnte Seto doch unmöglich anlügen...aber die Wahrheit wollte er doch eigentlich um jeden Preis geheim halten, oder nicht? Er konnte sich nicht ganz überwinden auszusprechen, dass sein Vater ein verdammter Säufer war und ihn regelmäßig krankenhausreif schlug, aber zu Seto wollte er ehrlich sein. Herumdrucksend suchte er einen Anfang und versuchte Setos stechendem Blick standzuhalten. „Es- ... also es...weißt du...mein Vater..." „Dein VATER ist es also der dich immer schlägt? Kommen daher all die Verletzungen?", fragte Seto ungläubig und um sicher zugehen, dass er Joey richtig verstand.

„N-nein. So ist es nicht..." „Wie denn dann?" „E-er...also er schlägt mich nicht immer...nur, wenn er getrunken hat.", erklärte Joey verdrießlich, da ihm selbst klar war, wie blödsinnig es war das Ganze so zu rechtfertigen, und errötete leicht. Warum musste das nur so peinlich sein? Er spürte plötzlich, wie sich schmerzhaft der Druck von Setos Händen auf seiner Schulter verstärkte und mit einem mal nachließ, da Seto sich von Joey löste und Richtung Telefon ging. „H-hey! Was machst du?", rief Joey ihm nach und tapste dem Brünetten hinterher. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Wahlweise das Jugendamt, die Polizei oder meinen Anwalt anrufen, denke ich.", knurrte Seto. Joey zuckte zusammen, als er Seto auf diese Weise reden hörte. Seine Stimme war nicht, wie sonst, eisig und gleichgültig, stattdessen klang er irgendwie aufgebracht ...als würde es in ihm brodeln... War er etwa wütend? Joey beschloss sich eher sorgen darüber zu machen, was Seto sagte und nicht wie er es tat. „Was meinst du? Polizei, Jugenda- das kannst du nicht tun!", protestierte Joey laut, als sein Gegenüber zum Telefonhörer griff. „Natürlich kann ich. Ich bin Seto Kaiba!", erklärte der Ältere, wurde aber von seinem Vorhaben eine Nummer zu wählen durch Joey abgehalten, der verzweifelt die Hände auf den Hörer legte und Seto bat aufzuhören. „Seto bitte lass das! Ich hab dir das erzählt, weil ich dir vertraue!", erklärte der Blonde verzweifelt und versuchte nicht schon wieder anzufangen zu weinen. Das tat er in letzter Zeit ohnehin zu häufig. „Joey, sieh dich doch mal an! Du bist völlig am Ende. Irgendjemand MUSS da was unternehmen. Du kannst doch unmöglich da wohnen bleiben!", schrie Seto ihn an. Joey zuckte unweigerlich zusammen und schwieg dann einen Moment lang, während Seto ihn ernst ansah. Schließlich blickte Joey auf und murmelte mit einem verzweifelt klingenden Unterton ziemlich leise „Aber er ist doch mein Vater." „Das begründet gar nichts. Er hat nicht das Recht-" „Er war ja nicht immer so!", fiel Joey Seto ins Wort. Dieser legte das Telefon weg. Joey war gerade einfach wichtiger. „Seit meine Mutter mit meiner Schwester von zu Hause weg ist...ist es irgendwie schwieriger geworden. Für uns beide meine ich. Weißt du...das Geld ist knapp und er...er ist halt frustriert, verstehst du?", versuchte Joey mit zitternder Stimme zu erklären, woraufhin Seto ihn in die Arme schloss. „Joey, es kann so doch nicht ewig weiter gehen...", flüsterte Seto dem Blonden eindrücklich zu, während er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Du gehst kaputt daran. Und auch vor deinen Freunden wirst du nicht ewig deine Show aufrecht erhalten können. Mach dir doch nichts vor...es ist besser, wenn du so schnell wie möglich von da wegkommst." Joey wusste nicht, was es war, doch irgendetwas in Setos Stimme ließ ihn glauben, dass er Recht hatte. Aber konnte er wirklich einfach so von zu Hause weg? Was sollte sein Vater denn ohne ihn machen? Andererseits hatte seinem Vater offensichtlich noch nie viel an ihm gelegen... „...Aber wo soll ich denn hin?", fragte Joey und dachte betrübt daran, dass er nicht die Mittel hatte sich von seinem Vater zu lösen. Er konnte sich ja nicht nur mit Parttimejobs durchbringen. „Was soll denn das für eine Frage sein? Du bleibst selbstverständlich hier!", erklärte Seto und wuschelte Joey, welcher verwirrt aufblickte, durchs Haar.

Meinte Seto das Ernst? War es nicht nur Mitleid, das er empfand? Einen Moment lang war Stille. „...Seto, liebst du mich wirklich?", fragte Joey zaghaft und blickte zögernd auf, direkt in die blauen Augen desjenigen, der ihn so stützend in den Armen hielt. Seto lächelte sein Hündchen an und erwiderte nickend ein „Ja, Joey.", das so warm, so ehrlich klang, dass Joey ihm Glauben schenkte. Einen Moment blickte er leicht rot im Gesicht gen Boden, dann sah er erneut auf zu Seto und fragte ebenso zaghaft, wie zuvor: „...Seto? Darf...darf ich dich küssen?". Seto grinste sein typisches Grinsen und beugte sich ein wenig zu Joey hinunter. Seine Stirn berührte die Joeys und blonde Haare kitzelten seine Nase, als Joey sich nach vorne lehnte und schüchtern seine Lippen berührte.


	8. Möp 8

**MÖP 8 **

Joey spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, ignorierte aber die aufkommende Hitze in sich, da Seto ihren Kuss gerade vertiefte, indem er mit seiner Zunge die Mundhöhle Joeys erkundete. Dieser erwiderte dies zuerst nur zaghaft, ließ sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit gehen. Die Wärme Setos, dieses neue, unbekannte Gefühl in ihm...all dies ließ ihn zu Wachs in den starken Armen Setos werden. Seto indessen hob eine seiner Hände von der Taille des Blonden und legte sie in den Nacken seines Hündchens. Er konnte dem Drang ihn ein bisschen zu kraulen nicht widerstehen. Sogleich spürte er, wie Joey sich ein wenig versteifte. Diese Art von Berührung und Zärtlichkeit kannte er nicht und ein leichter Schauer lief dem Blonden über den Rücken. Neckisch grinste Seto in den Kuss hinein. War der Streuner etwa so empfindlich? Abrupt löste sich der Brünette von dem Braunäugigen, was dieser zu Setos Vergnügen mit einem unzufriedenen Murren quittierte. Ehe Joey sich beschweren konnte, wendete sich Seto dem Hals des Blonden zu und versah ihn mit hauchzarten Küssen, die Joey zum Zittern brachten. Scharf sog er die Luft ein und stieß ein „Setooo!" aus. „Sollen wir das Ganze ins Schlafzimmer verlegen?", flüsterte Seto fragend ganz nah bei Joeys Ohr und grinste belustigt. Joey biss sich auf die Lippe, nickte aber letztendlich. Er war nervös. So etwas hatte er noch nie gemacht... Von Seto an der Hand geleitet betraten die zwei das Schlafzimmer des Brünetten, welches im Halbdunkel lag, da die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war. Joey trat zuerst ein und sah sich unsicher um. Wollte er das wirklich? Ganz sicher war Joey sich nicht. Wie konnte er wissen, dass das mit Seto und ihm gut gehen würde? Plötzlich spürte er, wie zwei Arme sich sanft um ihn legten. Zärtlich umarmte Seto ihn und küsste seine Halsbeuge. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er liebevoll.

Unsicher wand Joey sich um und blickte dem Größeren in die strahlend blauen Augen. Just in diesem Moment lösten sich seine Zweifel in Luft auf. Nickend stellte er sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen, um Seto zu küssen. Er vertraute ihm vollkommen.

In seinen Gedanken war er schon bald wieder völlig in den Kuss vertieft und bemerkte über dies hinaus gar nicht, wie Seto sie beide Richtung Bett trieb. Erneut stellte der Blonde fest, dass Setos schlanke Finger sich an ihm zuschaffen machten. Diesmal jedoch beabsichtigten sie nicht seinen Nacken zu kraulen sondern nestelten an den Knöpfen des viel zu großen Hemdes herum, in das man Joey gesteckt hatte. Dadurch wurde unweigerlich ein wenig Platz zwischen ihnen geschafft und auch wenn es nicht viel war und Seto ihn immer noch mit gehauchten Küssen versah misste Joey die Wärme des Brünetten und glitt aus diesem Grund mit seinen Händen unter Setos eigenes Hemd und wanderte über die feindefinierten Muskeln Setos und dessen schlanken aber starken Oberkörper.

Seto indessen beschloss, dass er auch für sein eigenes Hemd keine Verwendung mehr fand und löste sich beiläufig von diesem, während er sich mit Joey zusammen auf dem Bett niederließ. Dieser begann zunehmend nervöser zu werden fand aber schnell Ablenkung, da er plötzlich Setos Lippen auf seiner nackten Haut spürte, nachdem dieser Joey seines Oberteils entledigt hatte. Sanft liebkoste er Joeys Oberkörper, wanderte von der Halsbeuge zu Schlüsselbein und weiter runter zum Bauchnabel, immer darauf bedacht, dem Blonden, welcher immer noch seine Verbände trug, nicht weh zu tun. Joey indessen entspannte sich unter den gehauchten Küssen Setos schnell, hisste jedoch kurz als Seto sich seiner Lendengegend näherte und stellte errötend fest, dass es in seiner Jeans langsam eng wurde. „S-Seto?", hauchte Joey und wunderte sich noch im selben Moment, was nur mit seiner Stimme los war. Der Brünette hielt inne in seinem Vorhaben Joeys Hose zu öffnen und lehnte sich über Joey, welcher ihn mit seinen braunen Hundeaugen ein wenig unsicher betrachtete. Bei dem Anblick schmunzelte Seto und küsste Joeys Stirn. „Wir können jederzeit aufhören, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, ob du das hier willst.", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme, woraufhin der Blonde energisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht will...es ist nur...ich hab ein bisschen na ja..." Kurz pausierte er und bemerkte zu seinem Ärger, wie sich erneut ein Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen legte. „Angst?", lächelte Seto und strich Joey durchs Haar. Dieser nickte. Vorsichtig verwickelte Seto Joey in einen tiefen Kuss und strich ihm dann, nachdem er sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, sanft das weiche, blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Keine Sorge. I'll be gentle." -----hilfe, deutsch?. Joey entschied sich Setos Worten Glauben zu schenken und bestätigte dies mit einem weiterem Kuss. Ebenso geschmeidig wie gekonnt entledigte Seto erst Joey seiner Hose und dann sich selbst ohne lange von der Halsbeuge des Blonden, mit der er sich wieder beschäftigte, abzulassen. In dem Moment, in dem Joey schließlich spürte, wie sich eine Hand des Brünetten auf seine Erektion gelegt hatte und begann diese zu streicheln konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Seto schmunzelte. Sein Hündchen war wirklich empfindlich... Er hatte kaum Zeit dieses plötzliche Gefühl von Wärme zu verarbeiten, als Seto ihn sanft ein wenig anhob und so Joeys Lage auf dem Bett ein wenig bequemer machte um kurz darauf mit einem Speichel benetztem Finger in Joey einzudringen. Joey hisste kurz. Das ganze war ein wenig schmerzhafter als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Da er die Augen geschlossen hielt spürte er die Hand, die ihm nun durchs Haar strich, lediglich und sah sie nicht. Nahe bei seinem Ohr hörte er ein „Entspann dich." und versuchte zu tun was die betörende Stimme Setos ihm sagte. Als der Brünette Joey für vorbereitet auf das kommende hielt, küsste er ihn sanft ehe er behutsam mit ihm verschmolz. Joey war nun, da er diese plötzliche Wärme in sich spürte, nicht mehr fähig ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Peinlich berührt biss er sich auf die Lippe. Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm solche Laute von sich zu geben. Aus diesem Grunde versuchte er sich zurückzuhalten, als er neben dem Schmerz und der aufwallenden Lust, die er empfand, fühlte, wie Seto langsam in ihn eindrang. Seto, für den dies alles zwar nichts neues war, der es aber dennoch genoss, war inzwischen selbst vollkommen überrumpelt von diesem Meer aus Gefühlen und Empfindungen, das da über ihn hereinbrach. Er war sich bewusst, dass er Joey versprochen hatte ihm nicht weh zu tun und strich dem Blonden, der schwer atmete und seine Augen vermutlich der Schmerzen wegen geschlossen hielt, sanft über die Wange, küsste diese und murmelte ein fragendes „Tut's sehr weh?". Ein Auge öffnend und sanft lächelnd schüttelte Joey den Kopf und beugte sich ein wenig vor um Seto zu küssen. „Wirklich?" „Wirklich.", antwortete er grinsend und schlang seine Arme um Setos Hals. Kurz küsste der Blauäugige die Stirn seines Hündchens, ehe er mit einer Hand Joeys unverletzte Seite haltend mit der anderen beruhigend durch das weiche Haar in seinem Nacken streichelnd vorsichtig begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Joey versuchte erneut sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und vergrub seine Stirn in der Halsbeuge Setos. Ihm war so furchtbar heiß... „Lass dich einfach gehen.", flüsterte Seto mit seiner tiefen Stimme nahe bei Joeys Ohr, was diesem nicht nur einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, sondern ihn außerdem ein wenig beruhigte. Nach einer Weile entschloss sich Seto ihren langsamen Rhythmus etwas zu beschleunigen. Der Schmerz den Joey zu Anfang spürte war inzwischen fast gänzlich verschwunden oder zumindest nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Laut aufkeuchend drängte er sich Seto bei jedem neuen Stoß entgegen. Er wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl- mehr von Seto.

Halt suchend umklammerte Joey Seto in seiner Umarmung immer mehr und biss diesem leicht in den Hals. Er war vollkommen benebelt von all diesen fremdartigen Gefühlen und es war ihm nicht möglich an irgendetwas anderes als an seinen Seto zu denken. So kam es, dass er laut den Namen seines Ex-Erzrivalen rief, als dieser einen Punkt in ihm berührte von dem Joey vorher nicht mal wusste, dass er existierte. Seto bemerkte, dass Joey es wohl nicht mehr länger aushalten würde und drang ein letztes Mal in den Blonden ein, woraufhin dieser gemeinsam mit ihm und in seinen Armen kam.

Seto löste sich schließlich von Joey und lies sich neben diesem aufs Bett fallen. Bis auf das Geräusch ihrer beider unregelmäßigen Atem herrschte Stille, welche Joey letztendlich mit einem zu laut gedachtem „Wow." durchbrach, was Seto tatsächlich zum Lachen brachte. Joey drehte sich auf die Seite und sah sein brünettes Gegenüber fasziniert an. Der lachende Seto wirkte so ungewohnt auf ihn... //allerdings war das hier gerade auch nicht unbedingt Routine...// fügte er gedanklich an. Er stutzte ein wenig als Seto sich ein wenig vorlehnte um Joey einen sanften -fast gehauchten- Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Womit hab ich den verdient?", fragte Joey und schmiegte sich lächelnd an Seto. „Auch Hunde brauchen ab und zu Streicheleinheiten", grinste Seto, zog die Bettdecken über sie beide und legte seine Hand in Joeys Nacken um diesen zu kraulen. Schmunzelnd vergrub Joey sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Blauäugigen. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach so da und genossen die Wärme des jeweils anderen. Joey war so erfüllt von diesem Gefühl des Zufriedenseins und der Geborgenheit, dass er das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte, dass sich vielleicht doch noch alles zum Guten wenden könnte. Seine Probleme schienen ihm so fern, denn alles, was gerade zählte, war Seto. Und mit ihm zusammen würde er den Schritt wagen und die Türe öffnen in ein neues Leben. Noch einmal von vorn anfangen und diesmal versuchen einfach nur glücklich zu sein. Schließlich war er nicht mehr allein...Setos gleichmäßigem Atem lauschend blickte er mit seinen braunen Augen durch die Dunkelheit in Setos Gesicht, von dem er lediglich die sanften Konturen ausmachen konnte. Lächelnd schloss er seine braunen Hundeaugen und fühlte, wie Müdigkeit ihn überkam. In den Armen Setos murmelte er noch ein schläfriges „Ich liebe dich..." ehe er einschlief. Nur wage hörte er Setos geflüsterte Antwort. „Ich dich auch, Joey. Ich dich auch."

* * *

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER ! **MÖP.**

**OO ICH HABS GESCHAFFT °///°**


End file.
